How to (Be) Tame(d) (by) A Fox
by diceWW
Summary: Hachiman and Iroha have been having plenty more practice dates after their first one, to the point of them becoming a weekly affair. Hachiman realizes the consequences of what they're doing and has decided to do something about it.
1. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**How to (Be) Tame(d) (by) A Fox**

 **She took a step forward. He took two steps back.**

"Senpai you jerk!" loudly cried Isshiki as she ran to a direction away from me, her hand covering her mouth, and her other hand, along with its connecting arm, hugging her abdomen, her flaxen hair and fairly short skirt swaying along with her movement. She may or may not be in tears, I can't say for sure. What I'm sure of though is that she wants to be away from me.

This should be the moment where I ask myself "Should I go after her or not?". This should be the point where I ask myself "Was it something I did? Something I said?". This should be the point where I realize that I am the worst human being ever. Right?

Let me tell you that none of those above can be applied to me. Well, except the last one. Although I proclaim myself to be the holder of decent specs, I have always considered myself to be levels below others when it comes to being human. Blame my _wonderful_ childhood for that. Oh glorious gods of various denominations, why must you pick on a poor boy like me?

...

Ahem.

Back to the topic at hand, no, I won't be going after her. I don't want to. There's a reason why she did that. A reason that I know of very well.

I won't be asking myself whether it is something I said or did either. That's because I already know the answer.

Of course I know. I am to blame for her action just now afterall.

Yes.

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, have chosen to cut my ties with her, Isshiki Iroha. It wasn't an easy decision for me to make believe me. I still feel responsible for manipulating her into taking the seat of the student council president. But seeing already what she is capable of, I don't think she needs me anymore.

Besides, it was a decision, the one where I choose to be away from her, that I deemed necessary to make… for us. It is for the best.

Truth be told, Isshiki has grown on me. With how clingy she has been to me, it should be no surprise right? And although I know that all her lovey-dovey act towards me is just that, an act, my dysfunctional brain has seemed to be disregarding that fact much more often than not lately, which in turn has made me uneasy whenever I'm with her. Especially when it's just the two of us. And I'm fairly sure that she's aware of it.

So, in order to not make things get any weirder, I ultimately decided to end things between us.

...

Heh.

As if there was anything between us. Yukinoshita was right. _You really are one poor delusional boy Hachiman you are._

...

Well, the deed has been done. I would be lying if I say that I don't regret it one bit. But this is the only solution that I've come up with in dealing with our current... relationship. For one, isn't she after someone else? It won't do her good if she is always seen with me. Not good for her at all! Another, if I do fall for her (hypothetically of course; I am never ever gonna fall for her; I won't fall for her foxy tricks!), she might feel disgusted you know? So in order for her not to go through such ordeal, I had to do this.

It'll be for her good.

...

Yeah right.

 _Keep lying to yourself Hachiman. That way, you will forever be ONLY longing for the genuine._

 _Heh._

 _It'll be for her good._

 _That's the best joke you have made in a while. 1000 points!_

* * *

"Good morning Senpai!"

...

I'm not just seeing things right? I'm not just hearing things… right?

"Senpai?"

There really is a fox in front of me right?

"Yo Senpai. Your cute kohai has come for you!"

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? **[1]**

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

…

"Owowow! What the hell?!" I cried in pain after what the sly fox has done. You see, she tugged my ahoge. And tugged hard she did.

"Hmpf! That's what you get for not responding to me!" _Uh-huh. So you've decided to go physical huh? Nice logic there my friend. Would you be interested in enlightening me some more?_ "Why aren't you atleast greeting me with your usual 'Yo!' anyway?"

"That's because I'm still not sure whether I'm just dreaming or not."

…

Wait. Was I supposed to say that out loud?

I examined Isshiki so I can gauge whether what I've just said is something appropriate or not. She was awkwardly stiff. Not a good sign. I then looked up on her face. She had an indescribable look on her face. I'm getting nearer to my conclusion. Her cheeks had a tinge of crimson. Whether that's because of embarrassment or anger, I don't want to know. It seems like I have all of the information I need to make a conclusion.

Hikigaya Hachiman's conclusion: I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD.

But as with every word what that one has already let go out of one's mouth, I cannot take back any of what I've just said. What has been said has been said or so they say.

Oh boy.

…

"A-a-a-re you perhaps hitting one me? I'm sorry but just because you have just said something sweet to me while it's just the two of us alone in you room right now doesn't mean that I will accept you and will let you do things to me. I do appreciate your sentiment so I wouldn't mind if you try again later when we both are ready, but for now I'm sorry." Ishhiki went on with her spiel and bowed down after doing so.

Just as usual. I get rejected even when I'm not making passes at her.

…wait. Why do I feel that there is something different with that rejection of hers?

…

It's just the two of us.

Alone.

In my room.

…

And then it hit me.

It is just us, Isshiki and I, alone in my room, with the door locked (I presume). Isn't this what you consider a rom-com situation?

…

 _What are you talking about Hachiman. Rom-com? You'll never be in one. Well, you might have been in a few rom-com situations already. Okay. Maybe a lot. Most of them with this fox in front of you. But the romantic undertones don't matter to you right? You've been through so much for this to matter right? Rom-com. Pfft. Don't make me laugh. Even without making moves on her, she has already rejected you a number of times. There is nothing romantic whenever it's just you two. Uhm-hm._

…

Well then, now that it is established that this is just another one of those foxy acts of hers, let's LOGICALLY think about the LOGIC of things shall we?

"What are you doing here Isshiki?" I asked her with a serious tone, frowning while doing so. This should have been what came first out of my mouth, if I weren't still half-awake a little while ago. Seriously, what is she doing here?

Isshiki pouted at that. Cute.

…

Wait, what was that? That isn't cute at all! And why is she pouting as if I just said the most upsetting thing to her anyway? She's the one who just barged in to my room! She's the one at fault here!

"Seeennppaaii, I mailed you!" _Mailed me? I didn't read any mail from you last night though._

I tried hard to remember if I've read any mail from her related to this visit of hers.

…

Nope. Nada. I haven't read any from last night and before that. Which must mean…

"And when did you send me this mail Isshiki?"

"About an hour ago!"

I knew it.

...

Sigh.

"And what time is it now?"

"It's eight o'clock in the morning. Why do you ask Senpai?"

…

Why do I ask? Seriously? Is she really asking me that?

Why do I ask? It's the weekends for chrissake! You are supposed to sleep up until noon during the weekends!

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I might still be sleeping when you mailed me?"

"Yup!"

Then why did you still come here then?!

…

I shouldn't be surprised though really. This has been happening a lot these past weeks.

Yes.

This isn't the first time that Isshiki has been in my room. And this isn't the first time that she greeted me this way either.

…

What did I do to deserve this?

…

"What's your point though Senpai?"

Sigh.

"Nevermind. Just wait for me in the living room." I said to her as I massaged my forehead. Then a thought occurred to me. A though that brought a smirk to my face. I then looked at Isshiki.

"Go. Shoo."I teasingly said to her.

I got the ideal reaction from her. Mission successful!

"Hey! Don't treat me like I'm some pest!" Isshiki protested as she put her hands on her hips. _Uhhm, aren't you being one right now?_

But really, she has to get out of my room right now. What if someone else sees us like this (Komachi does not count since she probably consented this)? A boy and a girl alone in a room… in a boy's room at that! While I may not be a religious follower of social norms, it doesn't mean that I have no knowledge of them. And while I may not give a care about other people's opinion of me, I cannot say the same for Isshiki. If rumors fly because of this, it won't do well for her reputation. One, she is Sobu High's Student Council President. Two, what would the person who's the reason why she came here for think of her then? Seriously, she really needs to get out of my room. And she should stop doing so.

"Seriously, you should stop barging into my room when you know that it'll be just the two of us. This is still a boy's room you know?"

…

Oh wait.

"Huh?" Isshiki was startled, the color of her cheeks becoming redder. "Don't tell me Senpai that you really have plans of doing something to me!"

Well I expected her to say that. So me being not flustered is only to be expected.

"It's not that. I just fear that you become complacent and just barge in any boy's room. You know how it goes with boys."

Really. Even when all of her cutesy and clumsy act is just that, an act, I cannot deny that Isshiki is an attractive woman. Yes, she may not have much assets as Yuigahama or even Miura, but she certainly has more than Yukinoshita. And she is indeed cute. I mean, just look at her! If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken her for an idol!

…

Okay I may have been exaggerating with the last bit but still, you get my point right?

"Senpai, you seem to have conveniently forgotten that you are a boy yourself."

"Please. This is me we're talking about." I said as I showed her the palm of my hand.

Isshiki made a disappointed face at that.

"I know that I should feel more assured when you said that, but why I do feel disgusted instead?"

…

I know that I should be hurt and all, but honestly, I don't feel any of that at all. In fact, I am quite relieved that she said that. Am I really a masochist?

…

"Just go. I can't dress myself with you still around." I told her once again.

"Yes yes Senpai. Don't take too long ok?" and off she went to the door and was about to exit the room when I heard her whisper,

" _Besides, I'm not one to just barge in any boy's room you know? I only do it with Senpai."_

…

What did she mean by that?

* * *

Date. It is a social gathering where two individual, mostly a pair of male and female individuals, go out and do activities together. Ideally, it should be done by two individuals who both have the mutual intention of upgrading their relationship to that of a romantic one. Or if they are already in one, they go on a date so that they can maintain their romantic relationship, or even improve it. Sure there may be other types of dates such friendly ones, family-oriented ones, those kinds that are non-romantic. But really, when one says date, it is normal for the other to think of it being the romantic kind.

How do I know all of this?

Blame Isshiki for that. Because of her wanting to use me as a practice date for when she finally gets an actual date with Hayama, I had to do some research on the subject.

…

What?

I'm exerting too much effort for something that doesn't benefit me?

Well excuse me, but me doing this benefits me a great ton. Aside from eliminating the threat of her blackmailing me with those cursed receipts, if these many practice dates of ours results to her being successful with her date with Hayama, then she wouldn't be pestering me anymore. I would get back the peaceful life that I always had before the fox barged into it. See? It's a WIN-WIN situation for the both of us!

Although, there is still something bugging me about all of this. If these practice dates of ours are meant for her to have a successful one with Hayama, why does she always score me at the end of each?

"Senpai?"

"Wha-huh?" The voice of Ishhiki has 'woken' me up from my daydreaming. It's one of the disadvantages of having always long and winded inner monologues. I should make sure to find a cure for that. Then I would patent it. Then I would earn money everytime a medical company produces and sells the cure. And then I will become rich while I'm inside the comfort of my home. Nevermind my dream of becoming a househusband! Who needs to become one if the money is just practically going to you without you having to do anything right? This is genius I-

"Sennpaaaaaiiiii, you weren't listening to me were you?"

Well, yeah… I wasn't really.

"You were having another internal monologue huh?"

Guilty.

"That costed you a thousand points!"

I frowned at that. As far as I can remember, she always takes points off of me. And why does she keep on scoring me anyway?

"Why do you keep on scoring me? What purpose does it do?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to take points off of you. Tee Hee!" said Isshiki as she lightly bumped a fist on her hand while sticking her tongue out. _Oi Isshiki, it was cute the first time you did it. Now, it's just annoying._

…

But anyway, I guess that's that huh. It's nothing but just a way of picking on me huh? Well then, I will no longer mind it.

"What were you saying earlier though?" I asked since I really wasn't listening to her just then.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I said that I wanted to try the newly opened Ice Cream shop just there."

…

"And since you weren't listening to your date earlier, you'd have to pay for her! Ei!"

This little brat.

…

Whatever. I was planning on doing so anyway. If I have learned anything from our previous dates, it is that the boy should treat the girl to at least one shop or whatever. It may be a little bit unfair but that is just how it is. Blame society for that.

"Fine. I plan on doing so anyway."

And then there was silence

Why did it get silent just now? And why is Isshiki being awkwardly still?

"What?" I asked her hoping to get answers to my questions.

Isshiki was 'unfrozen' at that. She then started with a pose that I know of very well.

"Are you perhaps hitting on me-"

"Hold it." I interrupted her. I have had enough rejection for the day. And no, I am not hitting on her. Rather, "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to be doing. We're _'dating'_ remember?"

Isshiki's eyes widened at that. She then gave me a smile that is similar to her foxy ones, but not really fake either.

"Hmm… It seems that you are learning. I will give you ten points for that." she said with a tone of superiority.

"What is with this unfair point system?" I playfully complained.

"And you get a negative 1000 points because of your complaining."

See what I mean?

…

But I guess that it will always be like this between us huh? Her being the brat she is and me being the ever so consenting whatever I am to her.

I smiled to the best that I can and said,

"I guess that I'll just have to shut my mouth then."

Ishhiki morphed her somewhat foxy smile into a more genuine smile and said,

"Yeah, I guess that you'll just have to huh Senpai?"

* * *

We are now inside the Ice Cream shop, sitting on one of its many tables. The overall ambience is quite soothing. The colors are not too bright nor too dark for the eyes. Their furniture and fixtures are well placed. The shop's theme can appeal to both couples who are out on a romantic date and/or families who are out on whatever it is that families do. Overall, I rate this shop 8/8. Good job m8!

Although, I won't be coming much here. While I admit that I love my sweets, I am not that fond of ice cream. I just don't like that you have to eat it on a timely manner, or else you won't be able to fully enjoy it because it would melt.

I'd come here again though at least once just to bring Komachi. Unlike me, she likes her ice cream.

I was wondering though, for a place that has only opened recently, it is a surprise that it is not yet crowded. Not that I should be complaining though. I should be thankful even. Don't I hate it when it's crowded?

Still, isn't it strange?

"You must be wondering why it isn't crowded here huh?"

I nodded my head at that.

"Well, they are on a reservation basis for now. They know that they can't handle it if there's too much customers."

Huh. That makes sense. Maybe all establishments or those that are only planning to open up should follow this shop's example. Especially those ones where the waitresses have to wear some kind of costume. Like a French maid, or a Chinese dress, or a tight body suit. Surely I would go to them if they follow this shop's example, the prices be damned!

Heh.

But wait. How does she know that this place has that kind of system?

"Don't tell me that you-"

"Yep! I'm so dependable aren't I Senpai?"

I chuckled at that.

It is true. Isshiki can be dependable whenever she wants too. In fact, she is very capable of doing things if only she puts herself into it.

That's why it irks me whenever she asks me to do her bidding. I mean, she knows that she can do them herself so why get me all the time right? What irks me even more is that I cannot seem to say no to her. Even moreso these past weeks. I may have said that I had to take responsibility for manipulating her to take Student Council President Seat, but I think that I may have already made up for that.

"And I wouldn't pick this place if it were to be crowded anyway. You don't like crowded places right Senpai?"

Is that so? Huh. Ishhiki can be thoughtful when she wants to. Well, I shouldn't forget that even with all that foxy and cutesy exterior of hers, Isshiki is still just like any other girls, if rather a little bit more rotten. Really, Hayama doesn't know what he lost when he rejected her.

"Really huh. Well that earned you a ton of points." I said to her in a tone mocking hers whenever she says it.

Isshiki made a look of disgust at that. _Oi, you're the one I'm imitating you know. Are you disgusted at yourself too?_

"Although I've been thinking, why haven't you just invited Hayama himself to this shop?" I asked her with a serious tone.

Isshiki almost dropped her spoon at that. Why would she though? Isn't that the point of our practice dates? So that she could have the perfect date with the oh-so-perfect Hayama Hayato?

"Uhh that's because uhmm…. I still haven't gotten enough practice! Yeah! That's it!" said that flustered fox.

Uh-huh. Is that so?

…

BULLSHIT!

"Not enough practice? We've been doing these every weekend already! I even stopped counting when the number reached five!"

Isshiki pouted angrily at that. What is with that reaction?

"Mou~ Senpai! If you don't stop it with this, I'm gonna mail a copy of the receipts to Yukinoshita-senpai and Yui-senpai!"

Whoa! Whoa! Why did it have to go to that? And why is she being so defensive?

…

This is starting to frustrate me. I must calm down.

"Fine. I'll drop it. Let's just enjoy the food for now." I said in an effort to bring back the mood.

"…I actually lost my appetite because of you Senpai. Seriously, why did you have to mention Hayama-senpai? You shouldn't be mentioning other people's names when you're on a date you know! That costed you a million points!"

 _But you mentioned his name just now! And what is with this unfair point system of yours really? The deductions are getting way absurd!_

…

Sigh.

"Isshiki, have you already forgotten the purpose of these practice dates of ours?"

And for the second time, Isshiki almost dropped her spoon. Seriously, what is with her?

"O-o-of course I haven't!" she retorted.

She then quickly recovered and continued on consuming her meal… with much vigor. Is she mad at me?

Gah!

Seriously, what is with her?

* * *

"You get a score of negative nine hundred ninety thousand points on this date Senpai. Aren't you getting a lot worse each week?" she said why assuming a pose of superiority.

 _Hey, you're the one with this ridiculous point system! If anyone is to blame here, it should be you. I just do what I do!_

But I really shouldn't mind it. For what I know, it's nothing but just a way of her picking on me.

…

Wait. Haven't I already said this earlier?

Anyways, as you can tell, we are now at the conclusion of this week's practice date.

Heh.

This week.

Come to think of it, we've been doing it regularly that we might as well just drop the 'practice' and just straight say up that we are actually dating… wait what? What am I thinking? _Hachiman, do not forget the purpose of you having these practice dates. This isn't for you. This is for her… well, it has some benefit for you, but you won't be doing this if it weren't for her right?_

…

That made me wonder, are these practice dates of ours still considered just that, just practice dates? Due to the frequency of us doing them, it won't be a surprise if someone thinks that we are actually dating. And that is what I want to prevent from happening. It won't do her good if a certain someone misunderstands right? We're doing this so she can hook up with him right? She still knows the purpose of us having these practice dates right?

…

Does she still really know the purpose of us having these practice dates?

 **Chapter 1 - End**

 **[1] Excerpt from Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody (Mama Mia Let me go!)**

 **A/N Another short series from me. Will probably have three chapters at most for this one.**


	2. A Meeting Between Two Foxes

**A Meeting Between Two Foxes**

I stood still as I gazed at the running figure of Isshiki Iroha slowly disappearing from the reaches of my sight. Why I did so, I'm not entirely sure. I could have just left when she ran you know? But no. I just stood there, probably looking stupid.

Maybe it's because I'm still conflicted. I did say that I have reservations over what I did. I do have some sort of regret. Even though I repeatedly say that I find Isshiki to be annoying to the point where I have thought of just getting rid of her for once and for all, deep inside my person, I always knew that I enjoyed her company and I really don't want to be want to be separated from her. I cannot deny that she is one of the few people that I acknowledge to be more than that of a mere acquaintance.

A part of me wants to go after her, hold her, and just say that it was just a prank. A very terrible prank. It would make me look stupid, and I might get smacked on the face for it, but I think it's only fair. Heck, I would be glad if she'd slap me just so that I can feel immediate atonement over whatever shit is that I've done. I know I may have sounded like a masochist, but I'm pretty sure that you'd be saying the same thing were you in my position right now.

….

Okay.

Maybe not.

But still... you get the point right?

A part of me wants to call her and say that I've made a terrible mistake and that I am really sorry. That I didn't really mean any of what I've said. That I didn't really want to end whatever it is that we have, or rather, had. That I still want to be with her. That I want us to just pretend that what had happened has never happened. That things I want things to stay the same.

But I must stand by my decision. I did it with the best of our interest afterall. It'll be for our own good.

…

Why do I sound so insincere while 'saying' what I've just 'said'? Have I really thought of what is for the best of us when I've made my decision? Have I really thought of her and what this would do to her? Or was I only thinking of myself, of my own interest and no one else's, hers included?

Separation has never felt so painful up until just now. And it's probably because I have already considered her to be someone who's precious to me.

Damn. It hurts.

I know that I probably deserve this… this feeling of pain in my chest.

Damn does it hurt.

...

 _Ishhiki Iroha, what have you done to me? Months ago, you were just a stranger who I can't give a shit about. But now, you have become someone whom I cannot part with easily._

 _Really, what it is that you have done? What have you done to the creature that is Hikigaya Hachiman?_

* * *

"No." I said firmly to the girl in front of me.

"But Senpaiiiii, you're the only one I can ask of this." countered such girl, doing so in her usual cutesy manner.

To anyone, or rather, everyone else, they might have taken Isshiki's words for their face value. What I mean is, they might only see her words as that, a cute kohai who is asking a favour from the only person that she can ask such favour of, her ever reliable Senpai. They'd only see a desperate cute girl trying her best to sway the heart of the boy that she always relies on.

Well, thankfully, I am not anyone, or rather, everyone else. I am Hikigaya Hachiman, a master of reading between the lines. Years of (unintentionally) observing various people and their idiosyncrasies has given me the ability to read the hidden meanings attached to words that have been let go off. And I have (incidentally) honed this particular ability of mine over the years. I also consider this as one of my 108 skills. I am that confident with this ability of mine.

Suffice to say, I know what Isshiki really meant when she said what she had said. And I will be using such knowledge to the best of my abilities.

I won't bite this time. I will not falter! I will take control of my malfunctioning Onii-chan senses for once!

"Uh-huh. The only one you can ask or the only one you can force?" I asked her with a tone that says that ' _Yeah, I know what you're doing you cheeky brat'_.

I've expected Ishhiki to drop her act at that. She didn't however.

"Tee-hee. You got me!" She declared as she lightly bumped a fist on her head while sticking her tongue out.

…

I know that she's trying to be cute and all, but what she just did pisses me off!

The fact that she didn't even as so much try to defend herself pisses me off even more!

But I won't let such emotion rule over me. I will not show my annoyance to her. That will only be admitting defeat.

…

How am I going to approach this?

…

"What good would this do to me?" I tried asking the fox aiming to discredit whatever reason that it could come up with. Then I wouldn't have to go on another practice date or whatever it is. My weekends will be preserved. I will protect my precious weekends where I can spend much much more alone time.

Isshiki brought a finger to her chin giving the look of a pondering fox. Poor her though. Whatever it is that she can come up with, be it reasonable or not, it won't change what I have already decided. Really Isshiki, why can't you just bother someone else?

After a few seconds of assuming her pose, Isshiki then removed the finger from her chin, positioned such finger to one that signals that she has a point to make, and announced,

"You get to go on a date with a cute girl and you'd be able to brag about it to your friends?"

Uh-huh.

…

Seriously, is that the best that she can give?

Firstly, why would I want go on a date with her? What gave her the idea that I want to go on date with her? Or rather, why would I want to go on a date at all? For one it generally costs money. And basing from our previous 'practice date', I definitely will be spending money. Another point, don't people go on dates so that they could enter a romantic relationship? Well, a practice date won't give me that kind of result, because you know, it's just practice. So, it's just a waste of my time. And I'm not particularly looking for a romantic relationship anyway, so even if it was an actual date, it won't benefit me. Besides, too much hassle for a loner like moi.

Secondly, why would I want to brag about it? It's not exactly a thing that I'd be bragging about. That's what normalfags (lol) would do. Needless to say but I'd say is anyway, I absolutely am not a normalfag (lol). Pfft. Bragging about being able to score a date with a cute girl. That's just childish! If there's anything anyone should be bragging about, it should be their grades in humanities subjects where s/he is able to get the third highest rating overall his/her year, or how s/he has been able to beat Yggdra Union **[1]** with all of the characters having max stats. *cough* *cough*

If it were to be a date with Totsuka though, I'd spam mail all of the mail addresses that I could a hold of. Such spam mail will include a very detailed narrative of what have, or what will have happened on our definitely delightful date. I won't stop spamming unless my phone's batteries die out or until my parents demand a reason for my unreasonably high phone bill.

…

Ahem.

Lastly, friends. I don't have friends. End of discussion.

"Not good enough. I don't have any friends to begin with." I declared to her, sporting an aura of superiority. I can already taste victory.

Isshiki made a disappointed look at that.

 _What? Why make that face? Already given up huh? Well that's a welcome change of pace._

"I know that I'm supposed to be sad for you, but the way you proudly declared it disgusts me. You're being really gross right now Senpai." _Resulting to insults now huh? Sore loser._

"Please Isshiki, this is me we're talking about." I said while showing her the palm of my hand.

Since Isshiki didn't give any immediate response at that, it became silent between us two.

…

Well, it has been silent for a while now. I guess that it's settled then. I have successfully preserved my weekends. Today, Hikigaya Hachiman is the victor. _Hurrah._

I decided to walk my way when Isshiki grabbed a hold of my sleeve. Naturally, I looked over to her and gave her a look that says that I demand an explanation.

"How about you get to hold my hand whenever you want to?" _Oh. She hasn't given up yet huh? Guess I was wrong then._

And what's with that? Hold her hand whenever I want to? Please. Why would she think that I'd want that?

If I ever want to hold the hand of anyone, I always have Komachi for that. And no, please don't call me a pervert just because I've said that. Isn't it normal for siblings to hold hands? Especially when they're crossing the street? Seriously, can you people stop it with this Sister Complex wathamacallit? I am not a sis-con. No I am not in denial. I really am not a sis-con, so please let's do both ourselves as favour and just drop it.

…

I might reconsider though if Ishhiki lets me touch a part of her body other than just her hand though. Heh. Hehehe.

…

"Still a no." In the end, I've decided to just keep my thoughts to myself. I am not really that desperate for woman's touch you know. If I have to die a virgin, then so be it. Heh.

"Ugghhhh why are you being so difficult Senpaiiiiiii?" _Excuse me? I'm the one being difficult? The nerve of this girl!_

…

I didn't give her the pleasure of a verbal response though. She's being a brat and that's that.

"Senpai, you do know that I still have the receipts right?" _So she resulted to blackmailing again huh? It may have worked so far, but I doubt that she'd have to guts to through with even if I don't go with her demands. Let's call her on her bluff for now shall we._

"Go ahead. I don't care anymore." I said to her.

Isshiki angrily pouted at that, her face already getting red because of frustration (I presume). C'mon Isshiki. It'll be easier for us if you just let it go. Just accept my 'NO'.

"Whyyyyyyyy Senpaiiiiii. Why won't you?" whined Isshiki like a child denied candy by her parents.

Because I don't want to. I'd rather stay at home.

"Because I don't want to. I'd rather stay at home." I answered. _Wow. I should've just said that outright instead of thinking about it first. It would have saved me some time and energy. And I suppose that I shouldn't be thinking this; this sentence is unnecessary. And so is this one. And this one too. WOW. I'm thinking of a lot of unnecessary thoughts. Let's go all the way shall we? Let's talk about tomatoes. It is widely known that I hate tomatoes. But it's not like I've always hated tomatoes. I didn't hate tomatoes before I finally tried one. So technically, I didn't always hate tomatoes. Smooth. Heh. Hehe. Let's talk about bust-_

"Ffffffffiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeee." I was woken up from my impromptu daydreaming by the whiny voice of Isshiki. Judging by the sigh at the end of it, I can really say now that she has finally given up. Hooray! Hachiman wins this round.

"Let me borrow your phone instead then." said Isshiki as she extended a hand to me, her palm facing to accompany what she had just said.

…

Okay. What does she want now? Oh wait. She wants my phone. Let me rephrase that then.

What does she want with my phone? It's not like she'd find anything on it. I only use it as an alarm clock, and occasionally play the few apps that I have installed on it. Of course, there the messaging and calling, but you know how it goes with me.

As far as I know, she already has my number. So what could she possibly want from my phone?

"Why do you want my phone Isshiki?" I've decided to asked her.

"No reason really." _Uh-huh. Then why ask for it then? You think I'd let you borrow it for no reason at all?_

I stared at Isshiki hoping that I could get a more honest answer.

…

"Okay fine. I just want to try something." _Is that so? Then why couldn't you have just said that?_

"And you need my phone for that because?" _Oh I know why. It's because that's bullshit!_

It was awkwardly silent after snarky remark of mine. I can feel that the air between us has gotten pretty heavy. Why is that?

I looked over to Isshiki and I immediately regretted my decision to do so. You see, she's gritting her teeth so hard, her face is getting redder by the second, and it seems like she's about to burst into tears (because of anger I presume). I know I've said that I want to overcome my malfunctioning Onii-chan senses, but if I'm presented with something like that, it's hard to you know?

Looks like I should have just given her this one since I've already won over the other 'battle' that we had… I think?

"I-isshiki-"

"Just because! Ugh Senpai, why can't you just do what I ask of you? What's with you today? Why are you being so-" Isshiki said, or rather, ranted a lot more of thing after that but my brain has conveniently chose to filter them, resulting to me not being able to recognize them. Another one of my 108 skills.

Sigh.

Of course. When she isn't being a manipulative sly fox who tries to get her way by being clever, she'd resolve into becoming a stubborn brat by getting what she wants through sheer force.

…

Well, let's just have faith that she does not do something sketchy to my phone. I may not use it much but I still value it. I bought it with my own money afterall.

"Here." I said to her as I handed her my phone.

Isshiki's seemingly incessant ranting stopped at that. She took the phone. She then gave me one those foxy smiles she wears whenever she gets the best of me.

Well shit. I just got manipulated by her again huh?

"Tee hee! I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist me Senpai!" _Damn you you little brat!_

Damn. She got me again. So all of that whining was just an act huh? Well whatever. I've already handed her my phone so it's not like I could do anything about it. Besides, I still consider myself to be the ultimate victor since I have managed to convince her not to take me out on another practice date. Ha. Ha.

Isshiki then went somewhat far away from me. Guess she doesn't want me to look at whatever that she has to do to my phone. Pretty senseless though considering that she'd have to return the phone to me. It is my phone afterall.

A few minutes after, Isshiki resumed the distance that we had earlier and handed me my phone,

"Here you go Senpai! Thanks!" cheerfully said Isshiki.

…

Well, now that things are settled, maybe we should start heading back to our respective classes. The lunch period is already nearing its end.

"Mm. Let's go, classes are about to start." I said to her as I started making my way.

Isshiki then followed suit.

…

"Yes yes Senpai. But aren't you going to ask me what it is that I did to your phone first?" _As if you're going to give me an honest answer though._

"Nope. I can just investigate my phone later." I said to her. It's true. Whatever it is that she has done to my phone, I can just always investigate later.

"Ah Senpai, you are no fun." Isshiki said while pouting.

…

I guess I could give her this one though. I've been such a buzzkill to her already. I suppose that it's okay to indulge her now.

"Well, what did you do to it?"

"Tee Hee! It's a secret!"

I knew it.

* * *

"Ahh~" I hear the moaning of a woman right beside me.

"Ahh yes~ ahh! Do it harder!" The moaning intensified. Why am I hearing this again? Is it because I'm dreaming?

"Ahh~ Ahhh!~" Holy shit. This is really pumping me up. Be still there Hachiman Junior! You must not give in to temptation!

But hey, since it's only a dream, it's ok for me to enjoy it more right?

"AHHHHH SENPAIIIIIII~" Yes, that's it! Call my na- wait what? Senpai? What the-

I quickly rose up from my sleeping position. I then checked my surroundings to see if there is anything that had influenced my subconscious to dream of such a dirty dream.

And there is.

The moaning sounds? They are coming from my phone, which, incidentally, is right beside my face. See, I was having a long conversation/mail session with a certain someone. Said someone has an angelic appearance, the kind in which can move people's hearts. Too bad that he's a guy though. If he were a girl, I might have already asked for his hand in marriage already! Then all those fantasies of us doing various things will become reality! KYAH!

…

Ahem. Back to my phone.

Why is it making moaning sounds? Why geez, I don't know. It's because a certain fox has done something to it?

Yep.

Those moaning sounds? They came from Isshiki. Or rather, they came from a recording of Isshiki's voice, which she then set as the alarm tone for this specific day via a calendar reminder.

And what is the reminder? Here it is: PRACTICE DATE WITH MY LOVELY KOHAI! 3

Why haven't I known of this up until now? Well you see, Isshiki did a good job in hiding it. No other reason. Didn't know that she's a tech geek. Ehh.

I immediately pressed the 'cancel alarm' button so that I can have my peace. I then looked at the time and found out that it is only 5:40 AM in the morning. I then noticed that my phone has one notification. It is a message from none other than the cause of my untimely awakening, Isshiki Iroha herself.

" _From Isshiki Iroha 3_

 _Good morning Senpai! Did you like my surprise?"_

Did I like it? Well I'm sure that Hachiman Junior liked it (he, thankfully, has calmed down now). But did I like it? Nope. I didn't like it. It was uncalled for! Why would she think I'd like it? It's indecent. What would my parents say if they hear it? What Komachi say when she hears it? It was just plain sadistic, this prank of hers.

I was about to compose a message containing a detailed narrative on how much I _loved_ her surprise when my phone did whatever it does when it is receiving a call.

I looked at the caller ID, and surprise surprise, the caller is the source of my current frustration Isshiki Iroha.

Now I have three ways on how to deal with this:

1) I could press the reject call button and the call will not go through. But knowing Isshiki, she'd just call back again 'till I give in.

2) I could just ignore and go back to sleep. But same with the first option, Isshiki would just repeatedly call me 'till I give in. Besides, it's not like I can go back to sleep. Not after that.

3) I could turn off my phone and there will be peace on earth. This is the best option.

Of course there is still another way to deal with it which is I answer her call, but I'm not feeling it right now. Not with what she did. Not at this early hour. Not at the start of my supposedly peaceful weekend.

Turning my phone off it is then.

I was about to do so when I've received another mail from Isshiki. What does she want now?

" _From Isshiki Iroha 3_

 _Senpai, don't think of turning off your phone just so you could avoid answering me. You don't want anyone else to hear about my surprise now do you?"_

 _..._

FUuuuuuuuuuUUuuu-

 _Okay Hachiman. Calm down. The day is only starting. You only have to put up with the little devil for a little while. Just answer her call for now._

"Good morning Senpai!" cheerfully greeted the fox on the other side of the call.

"Isshiki." I flatly replied.

"Finally Senpai. I was really this close to calling Yui-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai you know?"

"And why would you call them though?"

"To tell them how you've forced me to do a recording of me moaning so that you can use it as your alarm tone of course!"

As if that happened! I didn't even know that there is such a thing in my phone!

"And you think they would believe you?"

"Senpai, are you really asking me that?"

…

She's right. What was I thinking when I've asked her that. Between me and Isshiki, it's more likely that the girls would believe her rather than me. It may be unfair but that's just how it is. Why I'm still associating with the three girls is a mystery to me. I am not looking for romance. I am not looking for companionship. I am not looking for friendship.

…

Well okay maybe I was lying with the last one, but aren't we getting a little bit off-topic now?

"Anyway, can you please go downstairs and meet me at your house's front door? It's still pretty cold out here."

What was that? Don't tell me that she- No. I refuse to believe it. This must be another one of her pranks yeah!

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh I am not Senpai. Would you want me to throw something at your roof so that I can prove to you that I am really outside your house?"

No! That will wake my parents up! And you don't wake them up that way if it is the weekends. Trust me, you don't want to.

O wait.

I've just remembered that my parents aren't home right now.

Still, that is isn't enough reason to cause a ruckus.

…

In the end, I guess my victory against the sly fox was just an illusion. In truth, even though it may have seemed the she has given up, she hasn't really.

…

"…give me a few minutes. I'll be right there."

Seriously, why did I even think that I can win against this girl?

* * *

"Ah! So comfy!" said Isshiki as she casually places herself on of our living room's couches. _Oi oi, don't act like this is your house! And please, be more conscious of what you're wearing. You might give my teenage male mind some unwanted fantasies (for reference, Isshiki is currently wearing a white sleeveless turtle-neck blouse topped (was) by a cottony pink cardigan, completed by a denim skirt which is dangerously short that if she lifts them a little more, I will be able to see what's underneath.)_

"Hm? Senpai, you must be worrying over how short my skirt is huh?"

N-NO I'm not!

…

Well yeah, I am. But how did you know that?

"Don't worry. I'm wearing shorts underneath! I'll show it to you!" _Wait what?_

Isshiki grabbed her skirt and was on the process of lif- hey wait, why am still staring at her? This could all be avoided if I just place my attention on something else! And I will do just that!

I instantly averted my gaze at her and placed on something else, specifically our dining table. Since it's early in the morning, add to the fact that it's the weekends, it's only to be expected that breakfast is still not on it. Hmm, since I'm already up, I might as well be the one to cook our breakfast. I may not be a good a cook as Yukinoshita but I am certainly better than Yuigahama. Besides, if I cook, then Komachi won't have to and I will earn a ton of points because I did something for her and th-

"You're no fun Senpai." whined Isshiki.

I frowned at that. _I'm no fun? Of course I'm no fun. I mean what's the fun in that?_

"I was actually lying when I've said that I was wearing shorts."

…

That's even worse! Thank goodness that I was able to take control of my teenage male hormones! Who knows what could've happened if I haven't!

Anyways, I have to lecture her on this. It's not like I'd be able to take control of my urges all the time. I'm still a guy you know? And what if this becomes a habit of hers? Surely the other guys will take advantage of her. We can't have that happen now can we?

"Isshiki, you shouldn't be doing that. What if I were someone else? Who knows what could have happened? Really, you should be more careful."

"But Senpai, it's not like I'd do this just for anyone you know? I only did it because I'm okay with you seeing it."

At that, I turned around to look at her.

Then there I saw Isshiki's figure slightly shaking, her face a shade of red. Her head is currently down. She had her hands formed into fists lying on top of her exposed knees. _Just stay there okay? Any more higher and I'd be gazing at your legs instead yeah?_

…

What is with her getting flustered all of a sudden? She was so bold just a while ago. And even before when she recorded that moaning of hers… O why did I have to remember that at a time like this?

 _Come on Hachiman. Take control of the situation. Don't you have questions to ask of her? Like, what is she doing here?_

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

 _And more importantly, how did she know where you live?_

"And how did you know that this where I live?"

"Oh, that's easy. I just asked someone who already knows where you live." But of course. Why haven't I thought of that? Amongst our mutual acquaintances, there is at least one person who I'm sure of who has been here. And she's not exactly the type who can keep her mouth shut. I'd be sure to give her a lecture on how a person's home address is private information and it shouldn't be given away so easily. Especially if you didn't have the consent of the said person.

"And as for your other question, I am here for our practice date. You said that you wanted to stay at home right? So that's why we're having it here instead!" _Oi oi, I also said that I don't want to go on a practice date with you._

"If you have forgotten, let me remind you that I've also said that I don't want to go on a practice date with you."

"Ah sheesh, please be more honest with yourself Senpai. I just know that you can't resist such an offer from such a lovely kohai." _This little brat._

…

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Then take me with you."

"No."

"Are you sure about that Senpai~?"

…

"On second thought, I still have to cook breakfast. Which brings me, have you eaten yet Isshiki?"

* * *

Do you know what's worse than dealing with a fox? Dealing with two foxes of course! Especially if the one of the foxes is a certain little sister of yours who happens to gets her way with you every single time.

You already know who I'm talking about right?

"Onii-chan, is there really a cute girl sitting on our couch?" whispered Komachi. She's being cautious around Isshiki. And I suppose that it's only reasonable knowing Komachi can be foxy whenever she wants to. I bet that she can sense the foxiness of Isshiki. And as with any other foxes, Komachi might be feeling uncomfortable of the fact that another fox has infiltrated her territory.

…

Her home is her territory right?

"No, that is just a large cardboard printout that Onii-chan made because Onii-chan is terribly getting lonely and so Onii-chan thought that getting a cardboard girlfriend will soothe Onii-chan's teenage needs." I sarcastically answered with a tone mocking Komachi's whenever she's being foxy. I may or may not have acted like her too, but who's to say right?

"…gross Onii-chan." _Well, apparently, Komachi can._

…

Isshiki's being awfully queit. _I wonder why. Heh._

I kind of stretched out my neck and loudly spoke, "Oi Isshiki, don't you think you should introduce your-"

"Epp Epp Epp" interrupted Komachi while waggling her point finger in front of me "Let me handle this Onii-chan."

…

Well, go ahead. Saves me the trouble.

Komachi then stepped out of the kitchen where I currently stationed because, well, I was preparing our breakfast. She then went stepped into the living room and stood near Isshiki.

"Onee-san." said Komachi to Isshiki while wearing a malicious smile. _Wait._ _Onee-san?_

"Y-y-yes?" _Oi oi, why are you stuttering? My sister isn't that scary you know?_

"Me. Private talk. Upstairs. In my room. Now. No arguments."

Komachi then grabbed Isshiki by the hand and then hastily went up to, I presume, her room. The way she did it, Isshiki had no chance to protest.

…

I retract my previous thought about Komachi not being scary. Komachi can be scary when she wants to.

* * *

After spending a considerable time in Komachi's room, the two have entered the living room and went straight for the dining table, which is now set with our breakfast courtesy of moi, and have taken their seats, with Komachi taking a seat on the other side of the table, while Isshiki sat beside me. All of that they did without uttering a single word. It made me curious as to what they talked about you know?

However, as with any other thing that happens in life that doesn't involve me, I shouldn't give a shit.

Besides, since we're already seated at the dining table, we should be starting with breakfast. I'm hungry now anyway.

After giving my graces, I started on my current task which is to fill me my stomach. I scoop a mouthful of my meal and was about to shove it to my mouth.

And my two companions did so too, albeit in a more graceful manner.

…

As I ate my breakfast, I started to wonder as to how these two foxes see each other. Basing on what happened earlier, Komachi isn't as welcoming of Isshiki as she is of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Maybe it's because this is their meeting? But as far I can remember, she didn't act like that on her first meeting with Yukinoshita. So why the _special_ treatment for Isshiki? Maybe it's because she can sense that she's a fox and she feels threatened of her presence in her territory? Or maybe she's just being grumpy right now and Isshiki is just the unlucky receiver of her grumpiness.

As to Isshiki, how does she see Komachi? Why is it that she seems afraid of her? The moment Komachi entered the living room, she became stiff all of a sudden. Why is she being silent right now?

Anway, isn't it awkwardly silent? Them being this silent right now, it couldn't be good right?

What has really transpired at the meeting between these two foxes?

 **Chapter 2 - End**

 **[1] Yggdra Union is a SRPG game playable on the GBA and PSP. It's a game developed by Sting Entertainment and published by Atlus. It is known for its difficulty, especially the GBA version. For anyone who likes cute character designs, a challenging tactical game (you cannot grind here… at least, not the conventional way), and a lot of replayability value, I recommend this game to you.**

 **A/N So as you've noticed with the previous chapter too, the intro is very different from the meat of this chapter. That's because the intro is the 'present' while the fluff are flashbacks. This will probably be this fic's last fluffy chapter. I intend on moving on with the 'real' story on the next chapter.**

 **And oh, sorry if this chapter seemed a little messy, seems incomplete, and hard to follow. I admit that I had a hard time writing this one. I had to rewrite the Komachi scene four times. Four freakin' times. And I'm still not satisfied with it! I even feared that I won't be able to release this chapter at all! Don't you know how scary that is for a 'writer'?**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews. As for Hachiman being seemingly dense, the next chapters will (hopefully) explain that. Remember that Hachiman can be an unreliable narrator.**


	3. A Tale of Three Phases

**A Tale of Three Phases**

I felt the sensation of being pushed to a wall as the ever so perfect blond bishonen (who has never failed to disgust me) did just that, push me into the wall. Thankfully, I wasn't facing the wall as that would probably damage my handsome face. Wouldn't want that to happen, nuh-uh. I wouldn't be able to advertise myself as a very capable house husband without my handsome face now would I? It's the ugly truth! If you don't have the deepest pockets that can impress any woman, then your best bet of getting married is by having a handsome face (having a well-toned body won't hurt either). Your personality and talents? They only come to play at a later stage of a relationship. There's a reason why the saying goes 'love at first sight'. It may be an unfair truth, but hey, fair is not really the standard in this world.

Doesn't change the fact that it hurts though considering the force he applied into, oh I don't know, pushing me to the wall? What even warranted this action of his? I haven't been interacting with this piece of work or his 'friends' these past days! I don't think I deserve this treatment! If his only justification for this is that because the Alpha (being him in this case) can do whatever he wants with the Beta (being me in this case… not that I agree with it though. Who decides these things anyway?!), then I will make sure to give him a piece of my mind. And I'm telling you, what I have in my mind isn't exactly what you call pleasant.

"Why did you do it?" asked the perfect-wannabe pretty boy, frustration accompanying his voice.

I arched up one of my eyebrows at that.

 _Do what exactly?_ I mentally asked but I'm pretty sure that that question is showing on my face right now as evidenced by the follow-up question that the piece of work has thrown at me.

"Are you really that stupid to not notice?" he asked further, frustration even becoming more evident.

 _Uh-huh. Answer a question with another question. That sure does settle things doesn't it?_ Although technically, I really didn't throw him a question since I never said anything, so… meh.

I decided not to give him a verbal response still. Afterall, while I have a vague idea of why this guy has dragged me here, I am not entirely sure of what his purpose is doing this, whatever this is.

"You're just pretending to be stupid aren't you?" the guy asked another, but this time, with a tone of defeat.

…what? What need is there for me to do that? People already consider me as someone stupid without me having to exert even the tiniest of efforts into 'pretending' to be one. Stupid society. Just because I 'look stupid' doesn't mean that I am stupid. I am consistently third in ranking for the entire humanities subjects. Heck, I bet that if I try harder, I'd be able to beat even the first ranked individual, whoever that is (HINT: It's Yukinoshita Yukino). Recently, I'm not doing badly with the sciences. Not top rank material, but at least above average. So yeah, I am not in any way genuinely stupid. Kudos to those who can see that, not counting the guy in front of me who is violently grabbing my uniform because... just because. There's just bound to one person who you will unconditionally hate you know?

"You knew all this time didn't you?" as Hayama asked that question, his grip on me loosened. However, the feeling of him pinning me against the wall is still there.

…

Heh.

Heheheh.

Have I known all this time?

…

OF COURSE I DID!

What do you take me for, some kind of overly-dense MC who, time and time again, fails to recognize that he has a harem? Fuck that! I am not that dense! And for the record, I am not, and will never be an MC. I despise that role. It attracts too much attention. It does not suit me. It's not fit for a loner such as moi. If I were to star in a romantic comedy, I'd likely be one of those forgettable side characters. Those ones that could just live their lives in peace. Those ones that are important for just a small part of the movie and then they become fodder for the rest of it. I'd love that.

But yeah, I've known. I have known all this time. I'm aware of Isshiki's growing affection for me. And I'm aware of the fact that the 'practice dates' that we were having were just her way of getting me to spend time with her. And oh, while we're on the topic of being aware, I'm also aware of Yukinoshita's and Yuigahama's _crush_ on me. Heck, I can even sense that the silver-haired beauty (what was her name again? Kawasomething-san? Kawashima? Kawagura? Kawatimatamatamotamuta-san?) has a crush on me! I'd say crush because I'm pretty sure that it's not romantic love… yet.

You must be asking 'why not break my ties with them like I did with Isshiki too?' huh? Well the answer to that question is simple really. It's because unlike Isshiki, the girls has not made their move for me yet. What I'm trying to say is, neither of the two is trying to progress their relationship with me, whatever it is that I have with them (I can't be entirely sure. Yukinoshita did say that it's impossible for us to become friends so I can't really tell whatever relationship it is that I have with them). And I'm pretty sure that they are content with what we have right now. I know I am. Should there be any changes on that, then I'll just deal with them when they come. As for Kawasaki-san (yes, I finally got her name right), I'm not even sure if I have a 'tie' with her. So why should I worry about breaking something with her right?

Now you are probably asking, 'why am I against the idea of anyone making progress of their relationship with me'? Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure of the reason myself. Maybe it's because I am not ready for a romantic relationship yet? I know that the thing that made me hate nice girls have happened more than five years ago already, but hey, moving on from that isn't exactly the easiest thing to do you know? I might not really be able to _move on_ from that and I might stay single for the rest of my life, which is a sad thing for everyone else but not for me. But… I am not really convinced that that is the reason. It feels more of an excuse rather than 'the reason'.

Maybe it's because I don't, and will never reciprocate Isshiki's feelings? Or at least, I think that I won't. Yet deny it as I might, I've already fancied the idea of dating Isshiki more than once now… DARN was that hard to admit! As you'd expect, I blame Isshiki's slyness (and my teenage male hormones) for that. She isn't exactly subtle when she was making her advances to me you know? I was really close to just folding you know? It takes a lot of self-control for me to be able to resist all of that you know?! And yes, it's not like Isshiki isn't an attractive young woman. Hell, if I didn't know her, just by her looks alone, I would have thought that she was some sort of a school Idol!

And I have to admit, her foxiness is an adorable trait. It amplifies her cuteness. Not that I would tell her that.

So no, I can't really convince myself with this reason either.

Is it because I don't find myself deserving of her? That she deserves someone better than me (who has done nothing but blame society for all of the wrongs that had happened in his life)? That maybe I might not be able to meet her expectations of me?

…

That seems to be the more plausible conclusion.

While I may appear to be someone who prides himself for being the king of loner, and someone who is secured of himself, I do know that society views me differently (and not in a good light at that). And before anyone else asks 'but OOoOoo, didn't you say that you don't care about what society says?', can it. I did say that and it still stays true now. I really do not give a cat's butt on whatever mumbo-jumbo society throws at me. But I do care what it says regarding the people who I'm with. And I wouldn't want Isshiki to tainted with my reputation just because she want to be with me.

…

Or maybe I'm just a coward who's afraid of taking risks. A coward who's afraid of getting hurt. A coward who's afraid of hurting her.

…

Yep.

"So what if I did? What's it to you?" I finally verbally responded to Hayama. I may or may have not have said it in a condescending tone. Why I did, if I ever did so, I don't really know why. Maybe it's because I'm fed up with all of this?

Hayama's expression was somewhat expected. He raised a fist and was about to introduce it to my face when a cry from a familiar voice stopped him. I think the voice went "HAYAMA-SENPAI! STOP!". I don't know. I'm not really sure. Heh.

* * *

"Hikki?"

"Hm?"

I was woken up from my daydreaming by the call of the Service Club's resident airhead. I instinctively looked at her way and saw her worried face. It was like an **Oppai** Okaa-san looking out for her sick Obotchan… wait wait, that's a gross analogy. How about we go like this: an attractive **Oppai** Onee-san that is looking out for her Otouto… yeah, it's still gross, but I guess it's better? Eh. I wonder what's making it gross though.

"Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out." She further inquired.

Hoh. How did you notice? Have you been staring at me all this time? Why, if I was any other guy, I would have already asked you out right here and right now! Too bad I'm not any other guy though, so I suggest that you try it with someone else instead. I appreciate the sentiment though!

…

Did I seriously mentally sound like Isshiki just now?

"I-uh…"

"Yuigahama-san, I advise you from speaking with that thing. He might infect you with the Hikki-virus. You must be extra cautious of it because as of now, they don't have an antidote for it!" suddenly bursted the Ice Queen. Cold. As always. Though, don't you think that it was a bit excessive? Surely she knows that I'm not the only Hikigaya existing. Being the only Hikki though…

"Let's not treat people like they're viruses now shall we?" I protested.

"Aren't we already doing just that?" Yukinoshita immediately retorted.

It took me a few more seconds than usual to register what the Ice Queen has just said.

…

Okay what? No! I am a 'people' too you knnnnnoooowwwwww?

…

OH MY GOD! It is not really the Hikki-virus that is spreading! It is the Isshiki-virus! Yukinoshita, you're spreading the wrong info!

"H-hikki? Why are you making that face?"

"Hikigaya-kun, please refrain from doing that. It scares me to the point of me wanting to call the cops on you." said Yukinoshita while acting like she's trying to get to her phone.

What's with that weak threat _Yukino-chan_? Every action I take makes you want to do that, yet not one single time have you go through with it. So, really, what's with the flimsy threat? It did not threaten me one bit.

…

No really, it didn't.

Seriously, Yukinoshita needs to update her encyclopedia of Hikki-insults if she want to stay on top of the standings in the 'let's berate the creature that is Hikigaya Hachiman' game because if she doesn't, a certain foxy kohai of mine will definitely surpass her! Well, with the rate that she was going, she eventually would have… if I didn't have to break my ties with her anyway.

Ha Ha.

…

" _I-iroha-chan?"_

" _Hayama-senpai, please stop! Please, Senpai does not deserve this!"_

" _But Iroha-chan, he hurt you didn't he?"_

" _He did… But it's not like he meant to anyway. He just did what he had to."_

"…"

" _So please, Hayama-senpai, let Senpai go."_

"…"

"… _fine. I'm sorry about that Iroha-chan. I really don't know what has gotten in me for to do this. It must have been unsightly for you huh?"_

"Hikki?"

"Wha-huh?"

Have I seriously been daydreaming again? Ridiculous!

"Hikki, I'm really worried about you. Are you really okay?" the ever-caring Yuigahama asked me once again with that concerned tone of hers.

"Yeah Hikigaya-kun. Even I am beginning to get worried too. What's with you today?" voiced Yukinoshita. I can't sense any trace of sarcasm in her tone, which is making me worry too. Do I really look that deranged right now?

To even have the Ice Queen voice her sentiments of worry for me (which is something she rarely does because it means swallowing her pride), I must really look like a train-wreck right now huh? It's not everyday that I get to deeply daydream twice in a row afterall. And they're not even thoughts about Lovely My Angel Totsuka-tan! It would have been normal if they have been fantasies of us two doing whatever it is that couples do. KYAH! And if you're thinking how someone like me could even possibly know what it is that couples, well you'd have to thank my practice dates with…

Seriously, what's wrong with me?

...

"I'm just…" Should I tell them the truth? I haven't told Komachi about anything that has transpired the past two weeks. If Komachi doesn't know, why should these two then? I know that they may be closer to me than anyone else, but no one can deny that Komachi is the closest to me. And so, if I haven't told Komachi yet, I really don't have to tell them now do I?

"I'm just… unused to this feeling, is all. You know, not having a certain kohai dragging you here and there, although I'm sure you two won't be able to relate that much since, you know, I'm the only one she pesters anyways." In the end, I decided to tell them a different truth. It may have been several weeks now, but having a fairly drastic change on my weekly routine is still pretty destabilizing. I may be able to get used to it time, but for now, something else within me is preventing me from doing so.

"Oh." Both of the girls said in unison, disappointment accompanying their tone.

What's with that? It sounded almost as if they're sad about something else!

"Yeah, I guess that's something that can get Hikki down. We're talking about Hikki afterall." _Oi? Why are you saying that as if I'm some kind of anomaly?!_

"Hikigaya-kun, you're disgusting! To be into masochism… now I know why you seem delighted whenever I berate you!" Yukinoshita added with matching horror in her eyes.

"Let's not jump into conclusions now shall we? And what the hell?! Do I really look delighted whenever you insult me? What bullshit have you been eating?" I protested strongly.

And with that, we were back to our usual banter, as if my moping earlier didn't even happened. Which, if viewed from a pessimistic perspective, it may appear that the two girls never really cared a shit about me and my predicament, but as I've said time and time again, I am realist, not a pessimist. I know better. I should know better. I know we, the service club, know how our relationship dynamic goes. And I know that they know that I share with them whatever it is that's bothering me whenever I am comfortable to do so. I know that they know that it is not wise to pry into this further for they know that it won't yield the results that they desire. I know that they know that I know this.

…

I may be kind of rambling right now and you might find it pointless and annoying, but in a way, with all of the kinds of shit that's been happening (no thanks to what I did), this is kind of nice.

* * *

"Hey Senpai. I'm beginning to think that all these practice dates with you is getting me nowhere." groggily said Isshiki as she let her right cheek touch the dining table all the while pouting.

I had to give Isshiki a face at that. I've been telling her that during the first few dates- I mean, practice dates that we had. And she's telling me this only now?! Now that I've invested so much in this?! What's gotten into her?

"I mean, do I still really want to be with Hayama-senpai?"

 _Oi oi, why are you starting to doubt yourself just now? I won't be complaining if you did this on the first few dates… I mean, practice dates that we have. But seeing that we are well into our ninth one (I think?) and that I've already invested a lot in this, both time and money, I just cannot agree with you this time Isshiki._

"Oi, are you saying that I've misplaced my faith on you? And I was so sure that you'd actually win Hayama's heart at the end of this you knooooowwww?" _Whoa. That sounded more sarcastic that I'd thought it would be._

As expected, Isshiki reacted negatively at that. She is now giving me a dejected look.

"Senpai, mocking me like that does not really help you know?"

And she's not dragging her sentences. Oh God. She really was serious when she was expressing her doubts.

I have to fix this.

I mean, as her 'date', and as her senpai, I just have this responsibility to help my kohai with her problems right? Or maybe it just my malfunctioning Onii-chan senses…

Whatever.

"What are you saying? Of course I believe in you Isshiki. If there's anyone I know who can get what she sets her mind on, it's you. I believe that whatever it is that we're doing will achieve its intended goals!" I said that with so much optimism that even I cringe at hearing myself. I even doubt that it will help in lifting Isshiki's spirts up

But well, as with the sudden sour realization of hers, things did not really go as expected.

"You really do senpai?" she asked with a tone of innocence that I did not know she had. She was not being foxy. She was not being sly. She just looked and sounded so… genuine.

It made me slightly uncomfortable.

…

Okay, it made me uncomfortable. Which caused to back out on what I've just said. I didn't fully mean it anyway, not because I don't believe in Isshiki. I just don't think that Hayama would change his mind regarding Isshiki. I even have this suspicion that he's actually gay.

"Well yeah. Anything that can get me rid of you is always something I would gladly do."

And for the second time, Isshiki gave me a dejected look.

"Senpai you jerk." _Yeah, I guess I am a jerk._

 **Chapter 3 - End**

 **A/N It's been a while hasn't it? Just to let you guys know, I haven't left fanfiction. I just became busy with life in general. And I've been binge reading on AshMisty fanfics (please don't judge me!). I don't know if I am now back on the swing of things, but I'm slowly but surely writing for my other fanfics.**


	4. Enter the Fourth

**Enter the Fourth**

Today is a weekend, a time where I can truly be alone. It is a time where I don't have to go to school, or anywhere else for that matter. Loner as I am, I almost always don't have social activities during the weekends, and even if I do, it's almost always because I was forced to do so. Ah, truly the weekends are a gift for a loner such as I. How I wish that all of the days are the weekends. With that, I can truly live the life of a loner being away from all sorts of socialization (including social media). Just thinking about it makes me want to marry my bed. And then we'll have plenty of nights expressing our passion for each other! Just think: The Romance of Hikigaya Hachiman and Bed-san. Complete with all the juicy details! KYAH!

But wait.

If all days become the weekend, then the weekend would become regular, thus, it would no longer be special! What's the point in having the weekends then!?

…

Although, if you know what has been happening to me, I haven't really been able to spend the past weekends on my own because of a certain… _someone_ dragging me wherever it is that she wants us to go. But that won't be the case anymore.

Because of the recent changes in our relationship (or whatever it is you call what we had), I don't really have to worry about that happening anymore. The thing about me not being able to spend the weekends by my lonesome that is. I should be able to spend my weekends on how it should really be spent. Doing whatever it is that I want by my lonesome and that is *insert drumroll here please*… staying at home. Uhm-hmm.

Which is why I am currently lazily lounging at the living room with Vita-chan in my hands. I am currently having a date with my Yggdra-waifu trying my best in keeping those perverted imperials from getting their disgusting hands on her. Of course, since I am the strategist, I cannot directly do that. But I do have allies to help me with that, such as the ever reliable Durant, the bro-con Elena, the not-yet-legal Nietzsche, the closet S&M enthusiast Rosary (didn't go for the pretty boy who's into necrophilia Roswell; wouldn't want him to NTR my lovely Yggdra-waifu), the husbandless-housewife Mistel, and of course the I-am-not-jealous-of-him-because-I-know-that-he-doesn't-like-her-that-way-although-you-feel-the-sexual-tension-from-time-to-time Milanor. With these allies on my side, no imperial scum can get near my Yggdra-waifu! Hurrah! **[1]**

Of course, I am not really 'alone' in the strictest sense of the word for there are other hot bodies lounging about the living room. One is considered to be the highest of Hikigaya Household Hierarchy **[2]** , even though if we speak of human years, he's supposed to be the youngest of us all. But well, he's a cat and going by what most people think of the species, I really shouldn't question his ranking on the Hikigaya household hierarchy.

He is currently sitting on the lap of the human who is the second highest in the Hikigaya Household Hierarchy, the best of the best, cutest of the cutest, mostest adorablest little sister Hikigaya Komachi. Of course, if we only count the humans, she'd be the highest in the hierarchy, and as with the cat, she's the youngest too. But hey, we really shouldn't question her ranking in the hierarchy because… well, she's the little sister. She automatically gets that spot. All little sisters do. It's just one of those unwritten rules of the universe you know?

We are both minding our own business, me having a wonderful date with my Yggdra-waifu, having Vita-chan as my wingman, and her (being Komachi) paying attention to whatever is on the television, while absent-mindedly stroking Kamakura's silky fur at the same time. Ah. Such is bliss. This is how one Hikigaya Hachiman should spend his weekends. All is well. All is well indeed.

That is until suddenly, Komachi voices out a question.

"Hey Onii-chan, how come Onee-san doesn't come here anymore?"

Onee-san? Who's that? Huh. Komachi, don't tell me that we have a sibling that I'm not aware of up until now?!

…

Heh.

Of course I knew what she really meant. Haven't we already established that I am not stupid?

It's a pretty innocent question. She's just curious of the fact as to why a fairly regular visitor has suddenly stopped visiting without any notice. I am quite surprised actually knowing that Komachi and that visitor were (or still are? I don't really know) pretty close. She should have known by now. It's kinda funny when I look back at it actually. I've been a witness of their first meeting. They weren't exactly amiable to each other. Who knew that they'd be close right? It was only a matter of time, and some happenstance to my expense. One might as well consider them legit siblings considering the similarities in their personalities.

If you think about it though, considering how things happened between us, I can understand why the visitor, the one Komachi calls Onee-san, hasn't said a thing about it to Komachi. And I'm pretty thankful that she did so. I actually have more respect for her now. Not that it really matters, but hey, you gotta give credit where credit is due.

…

Now, there's a number of ways I can answer her question. I can make up a convenient lie regarding the circumstances, like how the Onee-san already has accomplished her mission and therefore no longer needs me. Or I could tell her that her parents caught wind of her habitually visiting a guy's house and has prohibited her from doing so again. I don't know. Both are pretty convincing lies.

It's not really an option for me though.

The lying that is.

…

Come on! We're talking about Komachi here! If there's anyone who I shouldn't be lying to, it's her. And although I can be a pretty good liar, I just know that Komachi will find out if I'm lying. Something about sibling bonds and whatnot. So yeah. That's one course of action down the drain.

On the contrary, I could just flat out tell the truth. That way, I wouldn't have to go to the trouble of fabricating a convincing lie which will inevitably lead up to the painstakingly act of remembering every detail of it for later when the situation demands it so (I am quite confident of my memory but using it for unnecessary things like a blatant lie is just a waste).Going by that logic, shouldn't telling the truth be much easier to do than telling a lie? Why do people find it more convenient to tell a lie then? Don't they say that the truth will set you free? Why do most people find it more comfortable to tell lies than truth?

Whoa.

I kinda got off-topic there huh?

…

So tell the truth… that's not really an option for me either.

You see, if I tell her **this** truth, the ensuing events that would happen would surely be enough to give me a long-lasting headache.

First, she would berate me on how I let my only chance of having a love life go, which is the staple Hachiman-Komachi routine. She would likely say "Onii-chan, I lost all hope on you.", which may sound pretty mean and debilitating, but after hearing that from her so many times now, I know that she really doesn't mean it. Proof? She still puts up with me even until now. That should be proof enough.

Okay.

I understand that she doesn't have much of a choice since we're siblings and all. Yeah, she just can't ditch me whenever she wants. But hey, we all know that Komachi genuinely loves her Onii-chan dearly. I can tell.

…

Next, she would confirm it with her Onee-san, which would make the situation even more awkward as it already is. Well, awkward for her (the Onee-san) because as far I am concerned, I'm already over it. Or at least, I'd like to think that I am.

Yep. I am definitely over it. I don't in any way miss her foxy antics, her exaggerated cutesy acts, her sometimes hypnotic voice, her unexpected flustered reactions... and most of all, her here and there out of nowhere gestures of genuine sweetness.

Nope.

I don't miss them.

I am 100% over it.

…

Ehem.

Lastly, she would do everything in her (referring to Komachi) power to get 'us' back together, which is the part that would give me the headache. I may be off-tangent with the first two ensuing events, but I can guarantee that this will happen. I mean, it already happened with me and the service club. What reason do I have to not believe that this won't happen with me and the Onee-san?

I don't want that. I don't want to get back with her. I did what I did for a reason afterall, even if that reason isn't really clear to me. It is for her good.

…

Guess I have no other option but to ignore Komachi.

…

NOT.

As with lying, ignoring Komachi is not an option either. An onii-chan must never ever, save for some extreme circumstances, ignore his lovely imouto. All decent onii-chans know this. It's the most important chapter in the metaphorical book titled _How to Become the Perfect Onii-chan._ Now if only I could get the rights for it, I'd give it physical form and give a copy to all aspiring perfect onii-chans in the world, free of charge. If there's something the world needs, it is the increase in numbers of perfect onii-chans.

…

So here I am, down to my very last course of action.

Tell a different truth.

…

I know. I know.

You're probably thinking _But Hachiman, didn't you already say that telling the truth is not an option? So why are you saying now that you're going to tell the truth? Why are you being such a contradiction?_

Okay. Just shut up for one minute. Hear me out first.

You see, what I'm about to most probably do is tell the truth, but not the truth that she wants. A truth that is still related to the issue she's asking on but not the 'truth' about the issue itself. A truth but not **the** truth. Kinda like solving a math problem but with a different kind of solution from what your teacher is probably expecting you to use. Get what I'm saying?

…

Sigh.

Just think of what I did with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama when they essentially asked me the same thing as Komachi. You know, telling a different truth.

…

Let's just get this over with.

"Ah, you see Komachi…"

* * *

"Hikigaya?"

People often say that the world is small. And they're relatively right. According to a very reliable source (hint: it's the internet), our world, Earth, is the 5th largest planet in the solar system. Now one would probably argue that being 5th isn't so bad. At least were not the smallest right? Welp, I hate to break it to you, but that's not really a good thing either. You see, the biggest planet in the solar system is 1120% the size of earth. That's like, significantly waaaaayyy bigger. The world is really small. Like, really really (relatively) small.

But when people say that the world is small, they probably weren't talking about planets and whatshit . _Remember that the next time you hear it Yukinoshita. Seriously, stop sounding like a walking Wikipedia all the time. That's the reason why everyone calls you Yukipedia whenever you have those moments._

 _O wait. I'm the only one who calls you that._

…

They were probably talking about the figure of speech. The one where they say _'what a small world!'_ when they meet an acquaintance or discover a personal connection in a distant place or an unexpected context. Like discovering that your younger sister is actually bestfriends with the younger sister of a classmate of yours (who's also the school's queen bee), giving you both light to a personal connection with each other that you weren't aware of before **[3].** Or finding out that the place that you thought that you're visiting for the first time is a place where you've actually spent a part of your childhood at. **[4]**

What's happening now could probably be similar to that phenomenon. Granted that Chiba isn't really that big of a place in the first place (see what I did there?), still, the chance of me meeting someone I know on the rare day I _arbitrarily_ decided to walk the streets of Chiba shouldn't really be that high. It should be nearing inexistent even. It's not even at the parts of Chiba where people I know commonly go to during afterschool hours. And even if I do meet one of them, the chance of one greeting me should be even lower. Not all of my acquaintances are known to initiate contact. Let's see… there's Yuigahama, Totsuka, probably Zaimokuza. Well, let's include Tobe there just because.

But well, small of a chance it is, there is still that chance. It can still happen is what I'm saying. And for that acquaintance to be Orimoto of all people, considering that we haven't met ever since the last Kaihin Sogo – Sobu collaborative event, I certainly didn't expect bumping into her. Like, not at all. Well, it's just as they say, _what a small world!_

…

"Oh. Yo." I greet her with my usual greeting. What I got in return is her usual greeting too, which is:

"Pfft. Hahaha. You're hilarious as always Hikigaya!" which is something I can never find myself to agree with. How am I hilarious? I'm not even trying to be funny. What am I, a clown?

I could never figure out the logic as to why Orimoto finds me hilarious. Hell, she's the only one who seems to have that impression of me. Even if I try to _hilarify_ (is that an actual word?) myself, I just can't find it in me to see myself as someone hilarious. I guess I should just chuck it down to Orimoto doing Orimoto things, just like how Yuigahama has her Yuigahama things, or how Tobe has… you get my point.

I do wonder though, does she find everything hilarious or just me?

If it's the latter, should I be offended? Does she even intend to offend me?

…

Anyway, as unexpected as this meeting was, I really cannot find a reason to spend any more time with her. And so, as with the sudden hellos, I must give my sudden goodbyes too. Let's make this quick. As per my experience, it's easier to escape a situation the earliest you do it. That can apply when playing RPGS too. But I'm just talking non-sense now.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Orimoto but I have to go now." Which isn't exactly a lie. Here isn't my ultimate destination afterall.

With that, I promptly move my feet to a destination away from here. To where specifically, I don't know yet. I just want to be away from the storm about to happen that is Orimoto.

…

Well, that was supposed to be the plan. Unfortunately, my 'companion' isn't on the same wavelength as I am.

Two small hands latched on to my forearm of which, the strength of such act shouldn't be enough to stop me on my tracks, but the suddenness of it was. You see, as far as I remember, Orimoto has never done this to me before. The closest we have had to physical contact is her playfully smacking me on the back as she find something hilarious about, wait for it, me.

They say that curiosity killed the cat. I don't know how or why that statement was formed, but if it was based on a true event, then curiosity might just be the death of me. Her sudden act of boldness made me curious, which in turn, made me look at her. What I saw was a face of determination and… doubt? That's something I have never expected to see from her. When I think of Orimoto (which, admittedly, isn't something I usually do… not nowadays), what I picture out is an always smiling face. One that always radiates joy and bliss, kinda like how the sun appears on non-cloudy days. It's not like I think that Orimoto isn't capable of other facial expressions. I just didn't expect to be a witness of this. Just goes to show how delusional I was when my middle school-self thought that we had something going on. Maybe I did deserve to be ridiculed.

But that's in the past now.

…

Now that we're already facing each other, I raised one of my eyebrows to question her as to why she did what she just did. Asking with words would have been easier, but for some reason, the words seemed to be stuck in my throat.

Fortunately though, I didn't really have to express my question in words since I see movement on Orimoto's mouth which signifies that she's about to answer my unasked question.

"Actually, Hikigaya…" starts Orimoto, a mixture of determination and meekness on her face.

"There's something I want to talk about with you."

* * *

I had a million ideas of how I was going to spend my afterschool hours on the streets of Chiba. Spending it on a fancy café with a cute girl isn't one of them. Much more that girl being Orimoto, whom I barely see, much less spend time with. Oh how the world is round.

I won't talk about how my middle school self would react to this situation, like how my middle school self would have been swimming in joy and bliss right now because of having been given the chance to spend some alone time with his middle school crush. And not just that.

A fancy café?

A flustered girl and a confused boy?

That disgusting scent of romance in the air?

Nope, I definitely won't talk about that. It's cliché and is probably overused already in most fanfictions. Nuh-uh. Seriously, middle school-self, go die in hell with your unreasonable desire of belonging with those riaajus! I am fine being my self-deprecating loner-self right now, thanks!

…

I take that back. If you go to hell, then I won't be here since I would be in hell too because I am you.

…

Welp, might as well make the most out of this situation.

I took a quick look-around of the establishment, taking in a feel of its ambiance. If you're wondering why I did that, well, I found out that it helps in making oneself comfortable when in an unfamiliar place. This café isn't somewhere I've been to afterall.

While here isn't somewhere I would want to spend my time at, here being a fancy café and all, I must admit that it isn't that bad. I could say that it's a suitable dating spot. And the food and drinks they offer are fairly affordable, which is definitely a plus in my book. If I would rate it as a dating guru, I'd give it a 6/8. As a Hachiman though, I'd generously give it a whooping zero Hachimans. This really isn't a place for a Hachiman to be.

Currently, we're just waiting for our orders to be served. None of us has said a word ever since we came here, save for the necessary ones such as when relaying our orders. I don't usually mind since I usually enjoy silence, but having the usually tactless blabbermouth that is Orimoto Kaori going silent on you? One Hikigaya Hachiman cannot help but feel unnerved! It's kinda like how I would feel when Yukinoshita Yukino begins to openly admit (to the point of flaunting) her admiration of Pan-san and Cats, or when Yuigahama Yui stops being touchy-feely with her 'bestie' whenever she can. Or when Zaimokuza becomes a normal functioning member of society.

(If you ask me, the last one would probably unnerve me the most.)

What we're going to talk about must probably be really serious for her to act this way.

…

Welp, might as well make the most out of this situation.

Wait.

I've already said that haven't I?

…

Whatever.

"So, uh-"

"Isn't it nice here?"

Huh?

The sudden interruption of Orimoto stunned me. That's twice today that she has managed to do that to me.

"I've always wanted to try this place out. I've heard multiple accounts of it from my friends. I can see why they have a good impression of-" and much more things relentlessly came out of her mouth, which my brain has automatically started tuning her out by that point.

I was pretty confused and startled at first, but I have an idea now as to what she's doing. Simply put, she's trying to stall things, or maybe even trying to avoid doing what she aimed to do. I should know. Komachi does it all the time.

I could just let her go on with her rambling (I don't mind. My mind has managed to tune it out completely. It's just like hearing white noise) eventually tiring herself out. Or I could end her suffering now and tell her that I'm onto her act. Personally, both courses of action bear the same weight to me. But, if I were to make the most out of this situation, the more logical course of action is to go with the latter one. It was my curiosity that brought me here in the first place. If I want to satiate it, I must make Orimoto talk.

So let's end Orimoto's suffering.

"Orimo-"

"Here are you orders ma'am and sir."

Or I could just let waiter-san do it for me. It does the job just the same. _Thank you for the nice assist waiter-san! I'll make sure to reflect my appreciation on your tip!_

…

One's main objective when entering a restaurant, or a café for this matter, is to try whatever that restaurant/café has to offer, specifically: food and drinks.

…

YOU SHOULD EAT FOOD AND DRINK DRINKS IN A RESTAURANT/CAFÉ.

I just don't get why some people have the audacity to deviate from that. Like, studying in a café? Seriously? What the hell?! We have libraries and other venues for that! And before you tell me that you've ordered a something something crap, did you really think that that would compensate the many hours you've spent on that table that could've entertained another customer –or- customers, one/s that could've brought in more bucks to the shop? Have you ever thought about that you self-obsessed riajuus? The answer is no because you are called self-obsessed riajuus for a reason.

And that is why all riajuus should go-

What the.

I'm doing the same thing as Orimito!

Granted that I'm doing it in my mind, but still.

Let's get back on track shall we?

"So," I started. "Are you going to tell me what it is that you want to talk about with me?"

That made Orimoto pause. She then slowly turned to look at me, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ah. Haha. Funny. I seem to have forgotten what it is. Hilarious am I right?" says she while nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-hmm." She expresses with a nod.

…

Does she really think that that would work on me?

I gave a glare to Orimoto expressing my disapproval of her answer.

She in turn broke her sheepish smile and heaved a sigh.

"All right. All right. Just, let me finish this and let's go somewhere more private. I'm not really comfortable talking about it here."

…

THEN WHY GO HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

* * *

"How are you and your girlfriend doing?"

…

Did I hear that right?

"Could you run that again for me please?"

"Hikigaya, I said, how are you and your girlfr-"

"Ok, stop there." I say to her while showing her the palm of my hand.

My ears were still functioning afterall. I admit that I kinda panicked when I've thought I misheard her. Partial deafness is a pretty common phenomenon amongst people my age, what with the advent of earphones and loud stereos. Thankfully, my ears are fine. Orimoto's brain though I question.

How did she arrive to the conclusion of me having a girlfriend?

…

Maybe this is her idea of a joke.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" I asked.

Orimoto's reaction to that question wasn't something I expected. She frantically shook her hands in front of her chest while saying "What? No! No! No! Even I won't joke about that Hikigaya!" which told me that she really was serious with her question. That doesn't answer my own though.

"Okay. Where did you get the idea that I have a girlfriend?"

"Uhh, because you have one?" _No. I don't._ "Aren't you and Isshiki-san dating?" _No. We're not._

…

Well, we're atleast getting somewhere now. She thinks that Isshiki and I are dating, which shouldn't be that surprising given that there were rumors of us being a couple flying around within Sobu High (which is one of the reason why I've decided to do what I did). They keyword is: shouldn't (or should it be keywords since they're actually two words compressed to one?), because Orimoto shouldn't have normally known that. The rumor isn't controversial enough for it to be talked about all over Chiba. And as far as I know, the only connection that she has in Sobu is me and my acquaintances.

So how did she arrive to that conclusion?

"How did you arrive to that conclusion?"

Orimoto puts finger under her and said, "Well, I often see you two together strolling through town. In fact, if I'm recalling it correctly, you've been going out together every weekend, except the couple of recent ones."

…

Well. She's not wrong. We've been spending almost every weekend strolling throughout Chiba because of our practice dates. And we've only missed the recent ones because we stopped doing it altogether. Because, well, you know what happened.

Still, isn't it creepy that Orimoto's been seeing us almost everytime we're out in Chiba? I wouldn't even know if she hadn't told me! It's like she's-

…

"Tell me Orimoto, are you stalking me or something?"

…

I swear a ghost passed by when I asked that question.

There was silence between us for a moment. It was broken when Orimoto hugged her stomach trying hard to contain what I think is her laughter. Does she find my question funny? Stalking is no laughing matter! In fact, it could even be considered a crime!

"Hahah! Now that's hilarious! Why would I stalk you? In fact, why would anybody stalk you? I just happen to see you two all the time during my shifts. I work part-time in a café."

Oh.

That makes sense.

Silly me. Thinking that a girl would dare stalk me. Me and my paranoia. Haha.

"Seriously, stalking Hikigaya. Hilarious!"

I get. I get it. No need to rub it on me.

"Right. No decent person would even want to know me, much more stalk me. I guess I really am just a sick delusional perverted virgin afterall." Heh. Why does the universe always have to remind me how pathetic I am? I get it already!

"What? No no no, I didn't mean it like that! Oh me and my bigmouth! What I mean is that, no offense, you're just too plain of a guy to be stalked. Not that there's nothing admirable about you, no. You managed to snag Isshiki-san's heart afterall! And I'm pretty sure that-" and my brain started tuning her out. She's rambling again.

"Okay, Orimoto. Stop. You're doing it again."

Orimoto made a look of realization. She then gave me a sheepish smile, while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

…

She wasn't wrong about Isshiki though. For some unknown reason, I managed to 'snag' Isshiki's heart (and eventually, intentionally broke it). I don't know when it started, and I can't really pin down when I've become aware of it, but yeah. The point is, I was aware of it.

…

Still, isn't this a strange topic for to talk about? What is Orimoto's endgame here? Does she intend to use that information to blackmail me? As if I'm even worth blackmailing.

…

"Is this what you wanted to talk about with me?"

"Well, it's part of it." Orimoto says as she removes her gaze from me.

…

Orimoto didn't say anything else for a while, which frustrated me because even if I'm the most perceptive person in the world, the details that she gave me isn't anywhere enough for me to come up to a conclusion as to what she wants to convey. Once again, I have to get things back on track and keep the ball rolling.

"Elaborate." I said with a strong voice.

Orimoto heaved out a sigh, and looked at me.

"Well, you know how the golden week is coming up and all. So our student council went 'Hey! This is an opportunity to STRENGHTEN our CAMAREDERIE with our PEERS'. You do know that the student councils of Kaihin Sogo – and Sobu High are having meetings the past weeks, don't you?"

Well, no. I wasn't even aware that there's another upcoming Sobu – Kaihin Sogo collaborative event. Are Yukinoshita and Yuigahama aware of it?

"No."

Orimoto nodded in response and said, "Well, that kind of makes sense actually, seeing that you weren't in any of the meetings. There's the noticeable change in Isshiki-san's behavior."

…

"Elaborate please."

"Well, she's not acting like the usual cheery and charming girl that she is. She just acts so… serious and cold. I know that I may not know her that well, but such a change in personality cannot be left unnoticed."

I shouldn't be surprised about that. It's the usual behavior when someone breaks your heart. I cannot help but be unreasonably unnerved though. I almost felt my resolve wavering… I wanted to make up with her. But I shouldn't. My resolve must stay firm. I did what I did for a reason. It's for her sake.

…

"Tell me Hikigaya, did something happen between you two? Did you guys break up?"

Is she really still thinking that Isshiki and I are dating? Didn't I already clear that-

Woops.

When I think about it, I really haven't cleared it up with her.

"We didn't. We're not even dating in the first place."

Orimoto made a doubtful look at that.

…

What? It's true! You can even ask her if you want confirmation!

…

On second thought, don't ask her. You'd only be rubbing salt on her wounds. I don't want to do any harm to her, be it directly or indirectly. She doesn't deserve that. Nobody deserves that.

After a while of silence between us, Orimoto heaved out another sigh.

"…that kind of complicates things. What's really is your relationship with her then?"

…

"Orimoto, I still don't get why we're talking about this. Why is my relationship with Isshiki important to you?"

Orimoto didn't respond for a while. I could have chalked it as her ignoring me, and that that's the end of our conversation, but her face told me otherwise. She had a thoughtful look on her, which indicates that she's thinking about things. We may have gotten to the gist of this talk. I guess that I should just be patient while she gathers her thoughts.

Eventually, Orimoto started talking.

"Well, ever since we last saw each other, I've been thinking about things. I've realized that I may have been cruel to you. I've seen how you've been treated. I could've done something about it. But I didn't. I was just so obsessed with keeping up my reputation that I may have overlooked stepping on some people. Like I did with you.

"I saw how you've changed after I rejected you. You were once this awkward but strangely charismatic guy. And you were kinda cute too. But the day after I rejected you, you just became somewhat cold, lifeless even. And don't you dare deny it Hikigaya! I just know that what I did affected you. Heck, maybe it was the reason why you are who you are now!"

I was… I wasn't going to deny it, I swear!

"I just ignored it the first few days, maybe even weeks thinking that that's just how people would react when someone rejects them. I thought that you'd be back to shape in time. But you didn't. Still, I willingly chose to ignore you."

…

"And so I wanted to make it up to you by helping you with your problem with Isshiki-san. I thought that you two are just having a lover's spat. That it was an opportunity for me to start repairing the bridge that I broke. But it turns you're not even lovers in the first place.

Even my reason for helping you isn't the purest. I'm only doing this because of the guilt that I feel. I'm hilarious don't you agree?"

"Even so, I want to make it up to you. I can feel that there's something between you and Isshiki-san. I want to help you-"

"Orimoto."

I think I've had enough.

While it is admirable that she admits that her intentions weren't pure in the slightest, what reason does she have to think I want, or rather, need the help?

Okay fine, by societal standards, I might need help. I'll allow that. But when will people get that the standards of society is not the ultimate metrics of a person's worth? There are plenty of people who did not abide by society's rules, geniuses even. Yet, they have contributed to it moreso than those who religiously followed it.

…

"I appreciate what you're trying to do here Orimoto. But, frankly speaking, I don't want your help."

"But Hikigaya-"

"And if the only motivation for you to do this is because you want to ease your guilt, then you really don't have to do this."

"But Hikigaya, I-"

"While it is true that you've contributed to me becoming the social fuck-up that I am today, it was ultimately my decision to become one.

"You have no obligation to help me from those bullies. I could have fought back. But I didn't. And that was my decision.

You have no obligation to accept my confession. Even I can say that it was a pathetic one. I barely even know you that time. I was just too delusional."

And maybe I still for thinking that I could ever find that genuine thing. With my returning conviction of unchanging myself till the very end, who knows if I'd even get the chance to just catch a glimpse of it.  
"So really, there's nothing for you feel guilty about. It was my entire fault in the end."

"Hikigaya…"

"And the thing about me and Isshiki, I don't know why you see that there's something between us, but I'll say it now. There's nothing between us. I basically rejected before she even managed to confess to me."

The look of shock on Orimoto's face says it all. She probably thinks I'm a horrible person for doing such. But that's just how it always goes whenever I try to help other people. I know that my methods aren't the gentlest, but it gets the job done. I may not be doing it to garner the appreciation of others, but wouldn't it be too much to ask for one once in a while?

…

Anyway, I think that I've said enough. I can feel that the both of us don't want to be here any longer. Let's end this.

"Goodbye Orimoto."

* * *

They say that Chiba is a city known for having low crime rates. And as a passionate citizen of this lovely place, I must say that I agree with them. Chiba does not have much to offer when it comes to criminal activities. Heck, I could say the same for the whole of Japan. If crime is your cup of tea, I suggest that you look somewhere else.

Sad to say, low crime rates doesn't equal to zero crime rate. Criminal activities still happen here, rare they may be. It's to be expected for them to happen at the wee hours of the night when there's less people to be aware of in the streets.

Why am I suddenly talking about crime you ask? Well, I'm witnessing one right now.

Why am I witnessing one you ask? Well, it's a mix pure chance and circumstances.

I wasn't really in the mood to go home yet. While my earlier 'talk' with Orimoto did contribute to my sour mood, I wasn't really planning on going home early today. Yeah, yeah, I know. I lied when I said that I arbitrarily decided to venture the streets of Chiba.

Things didn't go so well with Komachi after I executed my plan. She immediately figured out what I was doing, and so she justifiably got angry. She pried me further, aggressively pleading me to tell her the truth. And so, I was forced to do something that I never ever wanted to do: ignore her.

Now, not only am I a horrible person, I'm also a horrible onii-chan. Oh how have I sinned greatly! I would've committed sepukku if it weren't for the thought of a sad Komachi crying over her dead brother. And so I must live on, while carrying this heavy weight in my heart.

How did I arrive to this situation? I just happen to be nearby when I heard a scream… from a familiar voice. My instincts went wild. My body automatically moved on its own. And so, here I am.

The first that one should do when witnessing a crime is to call the cops. But the one I'm witnessing requires immediate intervention. The criminal is about to proceed with the climax of his act. And so, instincts and all, I threw my bag at him, which stunned him for a moment. It gave me just enough opportunity to throw a punch at him. It did a number on him, but he recovered quickly.

Thankfully though, the victim is already out of his grasp. It is the time for escape.

I looked over to the victim and assessed. She's in a state of panic and shock, but otherwise, she's fine. I nodded to her indicating that it's okay to run now. She nodded back and started running away from the scene. I follow.

Well, that was supposed to be the plan. However, while the victim was already far from harm, I wasn't. While I was partially distracted, the assailant was able to close up on me and was about to introduce my chest with his knife.

By some stroke of luck, I managed to avoid his strike. I wasn't entirely lucky though for while I have avoided the strike to my chest, it was received by my stomach instead. While not as deadly as direct to hit to the heart, it still hurts as hell.

"GAHHH!" I scream because of the immense pain I'm feeling right now. No amount of adrenaline can make me not feel this.

"Senpai!" shouted someone. I reckon that it's from the victim. Why is she still here? Didn't she run already? Doesn't she know that it's no longer safe here?

I wanted to scream at her for being stupid for coming back. But I couldn't. In fact, I'm starting not feel my body. Is this how people feel when they die?

I heard a couple more footsteps and panicked 'Shit!' which I assumed came from the assailant. The victim might have been able to get help. That's why she came back. _I'm sorry for thinking that you were stupid victim-san!_

Without me noticing, I was already lying on the ground. I could feel warm wetness on my stomach. The knife did a number on me huh. I no longer feel pain from it though. Just numbness.

I then heard a muffled voice along with the feeling of warm wetness sliding over my face.

I'm feeling a little sleepy now.

…

Goodnight world.

-0-

" _We should stop this."_

" _Huh? What do you mean Senpai?"_

"… _we should stop doing this Isshiki. This practice date thing. I've had enough."_

" _But. But Senpai, I still haven't had my date with Hayama-senpai! We cannot just stop! Didn't you say that you'd take responsibility?"_

" _ISSHIKI!"_

" _!"_

" _You're not even doing this for Hayama are you?"_

"… _w-what are you trying to say Senpai?"_

" _It won't work between us Isshiki."_

"…"

"…"

" _SENPAI YOU JERK!"_

 **Enter the Fourth – End**

 **[1] Yet another Yggdra Union reference. I just love this game so much. It is not well known so this is my effort in promoting it. Hurrah.**

 **[2] The Hikigaya Household Hierarchy according to a** _ **very reliable source**_ **goes like this: Kamakura – Komachi – HikkiMom – HikkiDad – Hachiman**

 **[3] Reference to stupiddog321's HachiYumi fic 'Alternatively, a New Flag is Raised' Hikigaya Komachi and Miura Kotomi duo.**

 **[4] Reference to my first Oregairu Fanfic 'Are the Rom-Com Gods Favouring Me now?' where Hachiman visits Nishinomiya for the** _ **first**_ **time but actually isn't.**

 **A/N I'm not sorry. From the very start, I plan on having something tragic happen to Hachiman. Whether it be by accident or not, point is, I intended to hurt him. Physically. Don't worry though. He's not dead. I would never ever dare kill our 8man! *Reader shows me 'The Spring Buried Underneath the Snow'***

…

 **Ok fine. But I promise, this fic will not with a dead 8man.**

 **If you want clarification as to the plot, just send me a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can. I acknowledge how this fic of mine has become a confusing clusterfuck. It's sort of intended. I'm experimenting. Hehe.**


	5. The Power of Five

**Power of Five**

"Senpai!" suddenly says the sly fox.

"W-what?" came my flustered reply.

…

Okay.

Before you get any ideas on why I was flustered, let me explain myself first. We, Isshiki and I, are currently having yet another 'practice date'. How she managed to drag into this (again), I'll just let your imaginations run wild. Cool?

We're having lunch and were pretty silent because we're both busy with our respective meals (we're having lunch afterall), until Isshiki suddenly broke the silence. The keyword here is **suddenly** , because, who wouldn't get flustered when someone suddenly shouts your name like that right?

And that's the reason why I'm flustered. It's definitely not because of the fact that (somehow) Isshiki's face is near to mine, to the point where I could almost feel her warm breathe on my cheeks. Nope. It's definitely not that. And its 108% not because she's (somehow) sitting beside me, somewhere she wasn't at a while ago. Nope. Nuh-uh.

…

For a moment, there's silence (again) between us. It's unlike the previously recent peaceful one (the one we had when we were eating) though because this one feels a little bit heated. Of course, there's that smug look on the fox's face for which I can blame for the 'heat' I suppose. I'm not sure what it (the smug look) is for, but if it's because she's planning on doing something to me, could I please ask that whoever governs this kind of things, could you please tell Isshiki to have some semblance of mercy on her poor ol' senpai? My poor heart can only take so much. Thanks.

…

Isshiki eventually went back to her previous position which was the seat in front of me (she still has that smug look on her face, not that anyone cares).

On an unrelated note, I suddenly feel less warm and less flustered (not that that's important for you to know though either).

Isshiki then decided to break the silence by throwing a bomb.

"Did you know that **SEX** is expected on the third date?"

Or, that's what I think what she thinks she's doing. I get the feeling that my reaction isn't what she had in mind. If ever that's true, she didn't show it on her face though.

I decided not to verbally respond to her. Yet. I just gave her my trademark deadpan stare. The one that implicitly says 'what drugs are you on?'. Usually, it delivers the message and make people think deeply of what they have just said or done. Judging by the smile plastered on Isshiki's face however tells me that it didn't this time.

…

Ugh. Fine. I'll bite for now.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Well, we are on our third date and you might be-"

"Aaand stop there." I've heard enough for me to know where this is going. "First, we aren't on our third date. We are on our third **practice** date."

"Well, then you expect practice se-"

"Second, that 'trivia' of yours is bullshit. That was just made by jerk-asses who desperately want to-"

"But Senpai, are you telling me that you aren't even interested in it?" _oi oi. It's rude to interrupt when someone's talking you knowwwwww? I'll let it pass this time though just because I still have to deal with this crap of yours._

"And lastly, don't you think you should save SEX for until marriage? I mean, I get why most people nowadays consider it as a recreational activity. It feels good, yes, amazing even. But I don't think that's enough of a reason for people to decide to just do it so casually."

And with that, I rest my case. To accentuate my point, I made a smug grin… well hopefully the one that conveys a look of triumph; not the one that conveys a look of murder (which, as Yuigahama says, the one that I usually make… how does she know that anyway?).

…

There was (again) silence between us. This time, it felt a little bit cold. Probably because of the fox's feeling of defeat. I guess I could take that as a sign that I won this round then huh? Ha! In your face Isshiki! In your-

"Are y- Are you suggesting that we should get married? Sorry Senpai, but just because we seem to agree on that aspect, the thing about saving sex for marriage that is, I think that it's still too early for us, this being only our third date. If you ask much much later when we're both emotionally and financially ready though, I might consider a yes, but for now, I'm sorry."

…

Okay, what?

I'm really tempted to actually ask this fox the question 'what drugs are you on?' now. I mean, in what universe is what I've said an attempt to ask her hand for marriage? First, her baseless assumptions of me hitting on her, and now this? I seriously worry for this fox's mental health. Like, way seriously!

Usually, whenever she rejects my 'attempts at wooing' her (which, apparently, according to her, I unconsciously do all the time), I just mentally ramble and let it pass. This time however, due to the adrenaline that I'm feeling from the triumph from the 'battle' that we had just now, I feel like speaking up to her for once.

And so,

"Ah, you misunderstood me. When I say saving sex for until marriage, I'm not saying it because I think sex is a sacred thing. Marriage is, in all actuality, you signing up for hell. Hell on earth I say. I still don't get why people get married if not for practical reasons. I guess that's where sex comes in. It's just there to make an almost unbearable thing, barely bearable. If you've already had sex before marriage, you'll have nothing to make marriage a livable experience."

Isshiki made a sound of disgust at that. She then gave me her version of a deadpan stare. However, in a matter of seconds, her face morphed into that of one plastered with sweet smile.

With a sweet cutesy voice, she says,

"Senpai, could you please go that corner to rot and die?"

* * *

I proudly admit that I am not a dating connoisseur. Loners aren't supposed to be experts in dating afterall, and I being the self-proclaimed king of loners that I am, I suppose that I should be proud of the fact that I am a novice when it comes to dating.

…

Well, that was before Isshiki decided to drag me along with her practice dates. Now, I cannot proudly admit that I am novice in dating for technically, I have already experienced it. A number of times by now actually. At worst (or best? I don't know anymore), I am a neophyte dating connoisseur. And it's not even my choice to become one! Such misfortune!

All hope is not lost however because, by some form of miracle (not really. It's somewhat a bribe to make me agree to do to this… thing), Isshiki has given me the choice of where our current practice date will be held. And I will make damn sure that I'll make the most out of it. I have a feeling that this kind of opportunity will not be coming again in a long while. Maybe not ever again. And so, I must make the most out of it! Opportunist Hikki cometh!

And so, I did some intensive research and consequently have found the perfect place that both satisfies as a dating venue, and as a place of my preference. Isshiki should be impressed! We're standing in front of its entrance as I (mentally) speak.

"Senpai, I know I've said that you could pick wherever we'll have our date today, but could you please tell me why we're here?"

Why do you sound so disappointed Issshiki? You should be proud of me! For someone who supposedly doesn't even know a shit about dating, me finding the right dating place should be impressive! So why aren't you impressed right now?

…

Well whatever. It's not like I was trying to impress her anyway. This is all about me making the most out of the opportunity that has been given to me. Opportunist Hikki has cometh afterall.

You see, after I've done some intensive research (and by intensive research, I mean binge playing a number of dating sims… yes, that also includes a playthrough of the one with the pigeons **[1]** ), I've come to the conclusion that a gaming arcade is the perfect place for **me** (and Isshiki) to have a date. Almost all of the dating sims I've played has a scenario where the hero and heroine were in a gaming arcade, the both them having fun.

Since there's no really other choice for me but to go with Isshiki's unreasonable demand (I cannot, for the life of me, consider it as a request) of going on a **practice** date with her for now, I might as well have fun doing it.

"Well, you did say that I could pick anywhere I want besides my house right? Besides, even you should know that this where aspiring couples usually go on their first date."

Isshiki put a finger on her chin sporting a thoughtful look. She then said,

"Well, you're not wrong. It's pretty common knowledge. But Senpai, this is already our third date. Don't you think it's a little bit too late for us to have a date here?"

Again with the third date. That's the second time she made that mistake this day. Wasn't there a saying that goes _Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me_? Does that even apply to this situation?

…

Is Isshiki doing it on purpose?

"Correction: our third **practice date**. We didn't even have our first date yet." And it's not like we'd ever have one. She's doing this whole thing so that she knows what to do when she finally snags a date with Hayama afterall.

Isshiki pouted at that.

Cute.

…

Wait. That's not cute at all! And what the hell did I do this time for it to warrant such a reaction from her? I only stated the truth!

"But Senppppaaaaaiiii…" whines Isshiki.

Isshiki acted like a spoiled child while she was saying that. However, I did my best to not be swayed by her antics. I must be strong for if I give in, who knows what might happen? The possibility of her backing out on giving me the choice of venue is there you know?

"Fine. I guess this place is not bad. I should have expected this even."

Ah, she gave up.

…

Hachiman 2- Issshiki 0 I guess?

"It's just that, the thought giving you a probably once in a lifetime opportunity..." _Oi, why are you talking like I should be grateful? It's not like I wanted to do this you kkkkknnnnoooowww?_

"I was expecting something more, you know… " and Isshiki said something more but I couldn't hear because she's practically mumbling by that point based on the volume of her voice.

I, however, am admittedly curious. Which is why I asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"No-Nothing!" was her quickly reply.

Hmm. Fishy.

But I suppose that I'll let her slide this time seeing that I'm on a relatively happy mood due to the consecutive victories I have over this fox. And I want to get a move on already. You can't have in a gaming arcade if you're not in it.

"Anyways, you just wanted to play here don't you Senpai?"

Caught red-handed! And is it just me, or was it too quick of a recovery for her?

…

Well, whatever. It's not like I'm about to deny it really. She and I both know that there are many gaming arcades within Chiba. For me to choose this specific location, surely there is a reason. And we are both looking at it right now.

"Guilty." I shamelessly admitted.

"Tought so!" Isshiki proclaimed.

"And because of that, you'll be paying for me! Ei!" She added as she finally enters the gaming arcade.

This little brat.

…

Welp, I guess my victories will always and forever be short-lived. But strangely, that didn't even affect my relatively happy mood right now. I guess that I am genuinely enjoying this huh?

* * *

As expected, I'm enjoying the experience of being in this specific gaming arcade, even with the presence of Isshiki. And based on the smile that Isshiki is wearing right now, I suppose that she's enjoying this too. But I suppose that's to be expected . A gaming arcade is a place where one could enjoy, no matter what age or gender. I'm expecting plus points from Isshiki because of this.

…

Wait, what am I saying? Plus points? What?

Anyways, we've already done and played most of what the arcade has to offer (fighting games, music games, sports games, dancing games, you name it!). Yes, that includes the infamous purikura too. It's what most couples and aspiring couple come to the arcades for afterall. And before you say that I agreed to do it because I want to, let me tell you that I didn't agree with Isshiki until she promised to hide the pictures where nobody will find about it. In other words, I didn't really want to do it but since this is a practice date, I have to. But it's not like I don't want people seeing the pictures. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea. Isshiki has a reputation to uphold afterall.

We're currently queuing in line for this gaming arcade's latest addition, the reason why I chose this particular gaming arcade in the first place. From what I can see, we are currently the fourth to go. That's approximately twenty minutes from now, which isn't an unreasonable amount of time. Besides, I would wait even if it's an hour, two, or three even. This new addition is something I've really wanted to try for a long time afterall. And I can only get a hold of it here.

"So Senpai, from what I gather, what we're lining up for is for us to experience virtual reality right?"

"Well, it's more than just virtual reality. But I suppose it's similar to that."

"I see. Makes sense. I guess I'll just have to experience it myself then for me to know why you're so worked up on it."

"I know you don't do it often, but trust me on this one Isshiki. The wait will be worth it."

Isshiki made a doubtful look at that. _Oi oi. I can be trustworthy at times too you know?_

She eventually shook her head and looked ahead of the line. _That's the spirit Isshiki!_

We had more small talk after that. And by small talk, I mean Isshiki doing most of the talking, with me giving input once in a while. I'm not one to make small talk, but I suppose it's necessary for now because of the waiting time. And I'm also responsible for entertaining Isshiki too because, as she had said, it is ' _a date's responsibility to entertain each other_ '. Not that I'd be able to apply it on a real date though, because, who would even dare to have a real date with me in the first place right?

…

Eventually, we made it to the gaming arcade's new addition. We were both instructed on how to operate it, but since I've already done some research, it's more of like a review for me now. I can't say the same for Isshiki though. But from what I can see, she seems to be getting it. I knew that underneath all that clumsy kohai act of hers, there's a capable woman just in hiding. Which frustrates me because I know that she's capable of doing a lot of things, yet she still bothers me to do things for her. She made me take responsibility, yes, but isn't she taking it too far?

…

After making sure that we were both ready, the instructor left us to our own devices. I run-through the instructions to Isshiki one more time to make sure that she will do it right. I wouldn't want to make her waste her time waiting only to for her to fail to experience this.

"Are you ready Isshiki?" I asked her one more time.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose?" _Welp, I guess the best response I'll get from her._

…

Well, here goes.

"LINK START!" **[2]**

* * *

"!"

My body suddenly jerked up from what I assume was a long slumber. I couldn't feel anything due to the suddenness of it. However, just after a few seconds when the effects of a sudden awakening have started to dwindle, I started to feel pain on my stomach area. It wasn't painful enough to make involuntarily cry in response. It was enough, however, to make me feel it with my hand. When my hand came into contact where I felt the hurting, what I felt wasn't something that I usually would feel when touching my stomach. It felt like cloth, which should be normal seeing that I usually would wear clothes when sleeping. However, it doesn't feel like any of the clothes that I wear. It was somewhat thin and smooth, very unlike the texture of the entirety of my wardrobe. That's when I've decided to look at it, and I've found that it was a hospital gown I was wearing.

A lot of questions surged through my mind then. Questions like: Why am I wearing a hospital gown? Why am I in a hospital? What happened? How long was I out? What day is it now? How did I get here? Am I the only one around here? Why does it feel painful around my stomach area?

An amount of time that I cannot accurately measure has passed with me searching the room for answers even though I know I won't find them by doing so. Still, it helped me gather my thoughts, and slowly but surely, things have become clearer to me.

And then I remembered.

I was involved in a crime. I tried to give the victim an opportunity of escape, which I was successful with. I also tried to escape with the victim, but I wasn't as successful with that one as I ended up being stabbed. That's the reason why it's painful particularly around my stomach area. That's the reason why I am wearing a hospital gown, supposedly laying down on a hospital bed.

That doesn't answer all of my questions though. It added more even. But I suppose that I won't get any more answers unless there is someone else here to give them to me. That doesn't lessen the amount of my frustration though. Heck, I think it's doing the opposite. Oh the humanity!

What am I supposed to do now then? Just lie down and wait for the world to end? And why am I the only one in this room anyway? Where are the people who 'care' about me huh? Oh. That's right. I don't have any. I am Hachiman, the _Loner of all Loners_ afterall. Hah.

…

I really should rethink my life choices. While there are plenty benefits in living the loner life, one cannot deny that it has plenty demerits too. Take my current situation for example.

"Onii-chan?"

Or not.

How could I ever forget Komachi, the only one who's right for me? The one who, even if the world turns its back on me, will always be there for me? The one who will willingly take me when no one else will? The bestest most cutest little sister of all? Komachi is the only one for me afterall!

"Yo." I replied, accompanied by a wave of my hand.

I expected a warm response from her. And I did get one.

"DON'T YOU 'YO' ME YOU BAKA ONII-CHAN!"

It's just that… it's not the kind of 'warm' that I've expected.

…

Well I should've expected it. I mean, before this incident, we weren't really on speaking terms. I kept on ignoring her afterall. In fact, it was because I ignored her that I got stabbed on the stomach when one thinks about it. I decided to stay late on that night because I wanted to avoid Komachi. It's because I stayed late that I got involved in an incident. All because I wanted to avoid Komachi. Yep.

Should I blame Komachi then?

HELL NO!

According to the metaphorical book titled _How to Become the Perfect Onii-chan (patent pending)_ , an Onii-chan must never ever blame his Imouto even if it's her fault. Not even if she deserves the blame. And it's not like Komachi is at fault anyway. It is 108% all mine.

Still, as someone who's being hospitalized due to a possibly fatal wound (I'm not sure, but I cannot deny that it was a possibility), shouldn't she cut me some slack?

No?

Fine. I plan on apologizing anyway.

"Komachi, Onii-chan is so sorry. Onii-chan regrets-"

Before I could finish my heartfelt apology, Komachi has managed to close in on me. Instinctively, I tried to shield my body with my arms sensing that she'd probably hit me if her lashing out just a while ago is any indication. Komachi may be a petite girl, but any hit I would take from her would undoubtedly be painful no matter how light or heavy she does it. I'm fairly sure that any Onii-chan with a sweet little sister (though Komachi is the best!) can testify for that.

I prepared my body to the best that I can. I WILL TAKE IT AS A PROPER ONII-CHAN!

…

The 'hit' never came though for what I got instead is a hug from Komachi. I was confused at first.

"Stupid Onii-chan. Do you know how worried you made me feel?!" but upon hearing her say those words, I understood.

"You could have really died this time you know?!" she added, tears still streaming down her face.

Her lashing out earlier wasn't out of frustration due to anger. No. She's not mad at me. Far from that even. It was out frustration due to worry and uncertainty. From her point of view, she's not sure whether I'll make it out alive or not. And that scared her. It scared her to the point that it frustrated her. I would probably have reacted the same way too if our roles were reversed. I guess that even in a world that is full of fakes, with relationships that are forged out of necessity rather than genuine intent, I can still say that I have found at least one genuine bond. No one can deny the strength of our bond. My bond with Komachi that is.

…

Komachi is really the only one for me afterall. And I don't care if you call me a sis-con because of this.

"Hey, I'm still alive right? Besides, not everyone dies from a stab to the stomach." I gently said to her as I stroke her hair.

At that, Komachi actually tried to stop her tears but to no avail. That's just how it is if for her when the waterworks start. Komachi isn't exactly a crybaby. She's not one who'll easily resort to tears. But when she cries, boy does she cry hard. I don't think even Yuigahama can compare!

Realizing that what she's doing is in vain, she stopped. She then lightly hit me while mumbling " _Baka Onii-chan."_ I know. I know. I may not be the smartest Onii-chan in this world, but don't you think that I've been called stupid far too many times now?

She then looked straight into my eyes as if commanding me to answer in all complete honesty. No more lies. No more different truths.

She then asked,

"Why are you optimistic only in situations like this?"

In all honesty, I myself don't know that answer to that question.

* * *

Komachi relayed to me the happenings over the past days that I was still asleep. According to her, today is my 5th day being confined here in this hospital. That must mean that I've been sleeping straight for five days huh? Whoa. I know it's reasonable since, apparently, I've lost a lot of blood and was really on the verge of dying, but were it in any other circumstances, even I would be disgusted with myself if I manage to sleep for five days straight. That's a remarkable feat, yes, but it's still disgusting. I don't think that even a sloth is capable of doing that!

Anyways, let's continue. Over the past days, people have come to visit me. And by people, I mean people other than my immediate family. I know right? Plenty unbelievable! Such a lie cannot be accepted as truth by a loner such as moi!

Komachi won't lie about this though, so, as unbelievable as it is, it's the truth. I guess that I no longer hold the crown for being the King of Loners huh? Such shame. Must I commit Harikiri?

And yes, I was wrong when I said earlier that no one cares for me. I was wrong even before I was notified of the visit of others. Afterall, there's my family all this time you know? While my parents are never vocal of their affection for me (it's a different story with Komachi but I'm not complaining. Komachi deserves it anyway), be it physical or verbal, I've never once questioned whether they care for me or not. And of course, there's Komachi, the bestest mostest cutest sweetest little sister in the world! Kamakura seems to treat me as his brother too.

So yeah. I was wrong. I get it. Stop rubbing it on my face already! Geez!

As for people other than my family, I've only expected at most three visitors. And by those three visitors, I meant the Service Club. And by the Service Club, I meant Yukinoshita Yukino (Ice Queen President), Yuigahama Yui (Resident Bimbo), and Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei (Club Advisor). Imagine my disbelief when Komachi told me that there were more.

To enumerate, there was Hayama's Clique. And, as unbelievable as it may sound, Hayama came by at a different date as the rest of his clique. I wonder what's up with that. While the very fact of them visiting me is already unbelievable, them doing so without Hayama is just improbable. It's called Hayama's clique for a reason afterall. And they have really no reason to visit me. Not that I know of atleast.

There's also Kawasomething-san along with Keika (who affectionately calls me Ha-chan), and the insect too (he better had not thought of stealing my Komachi when I was still out for I will make sure that he will taste hell on earth if he did). I suppose we could be considered more than acquaintances seeing that we have numerous connections inside and outside of school. I doubt that there'll be a big change in our relationship dynamic though even after this.

Finally, there's Lovely My Angel Totsuka-tan! Kyah! I know it's unfortunate that I wasn't conscious when he was around, but still, for such a lowly being like me who can't even perform his Onii-chan duties properly, to be basked in the presence of such a wonderful being is already generous enough. Lovely My Angel Totsuka-tan is truly a heavenly being who has descended on this world.

I think that's all for the people who visited me unless I'm forgetting someone.

…

Oh.

Right.

There's also Zamoikuza too.

…

Anyways, that's that.

Now onto more unbelievable things. Get this. The girls from the Service Club (that does not include Hiratsuka-sensei of course) actually asked if they could stay over even for just one night. Could you believe that? Well, you probably could. For Yuigahama at least. But for Yukinoshita to ask of that, I must have been in a way way worse state than I am now. Granted that, currently, I'm not in my best state (was I ever?), I still think that Yukinoshita won't go to such lengths unless if its' really dire.

They weren't permitted though, and I'm thankful for that. It would be inconvenient for all of us. Rumors about the Service Club might fly around Sobu High. And while at least 2 out of the 3 members don't give a care about rumors, I just can't forgive myself if the Service Club's image, the one that Yukinoshita worked hard for, is to be tainted just because of me. And of course, it'd be pretty awkward to have two girls who aren't even your friends to stay over with you in the same room. Even if I was unconscious.

I guess I'll have to thank my mother for that decision.

"Nah. Mom was actually fine with it."

Father then?

"He's fine with it too."

…

"Komachi then?"

"Oh come on Onii-chan! You and I both know that I won't let that kind of opportunity slip by."

…

Yeah. She's right. Even though I know that Komachi genuinely loves me, she would take every opportunity she can to dump me on someone else. She occasionally calls gomii-chan for a reason, not that I like it, but eh, I can't complain. I am rotten afterall.

Still, Komachi, Y U DO DIS?!

"Then who made that decision?"

Komachi made a pondering look at that.

"Hmmm. It's…"

I waited for her to continue. But she didn't. Instead, her face then morphed into one that wears a sly grin, her cute fang showing.

 _Oh come on! It's not like it has to be kept a secret from me right? Just tell your Onii-chan already!_

"You know what. I'll just let you find out eventually."

…

This little brat!

This.

Little.

Brat.

…

"!"

Isshiki!

Stupid! Idiot! Nincompoop! Hachiman!

How could I forget to ask about her all this time!? She was there at the incident too! I know that we may not be on speaking terms right now, but that is not enough reason for me not ask about her. Hell, I did all this because I wanted what was best for her. Or at least, what I thought what was best for her. All of what I've done will be in vain if something happened… to her.

"Hey Komachi, how is-"

"Onee-san."

What the- did Komachi learn mind-reading while I wasn't looking?

"No. It shows on your face."

Oh.

I guess that-

Wait. This isn't the time for me to make winded monologues. I must know. I must know how she's doing!

"Komachi, I-"

"It's okay. I already know everything."

…

What does she mean by that? Know everything? Does that pertain to the incident only? Or does that pertain to my 'relationship' with Isshiki as a whole?

"Onee-san told me."

…

Okay?

That's not enough of a clue for me to know what's up. But I'll just have to postpone the inquiry for that later. For now,

"How… how is she?"

Komachi made a look of understanding at that. It didn't help me though. It can mean a lot of things afterall. _Come on Komachi. Just tell me already!_

"Well I… I'll just let you find out in just a…" as Komachi was saying that, she slowly moved her gaze at the room's door.

I, in turn, followed her example. I'm not entirely sure, but I have this feeling that I'll be getting the actual answer to my question if I could just wait for a few more minutes, seconds even.

Two knocks were then heard from the door, and after a few seconds, it began to open.

"Komachi-chan, here are the-"

"…moment."

And there's my answer.

Isshiki Iroha. In the flesh. Standing there, both covered and exposed by the half open door.

…

"Ah! Komachi just remembered that Komachi has to be somewhere else for today! I'm sorry Onii-chan but Komachi will have to cut our reunion short!" _What? That's obviously bullshit! And even if it wasn't, what the heck Komachi? I just woke up and you're willing to leave me for someone else?! How could you?_

"Koma-" I was halted in my attempt of calling her on her act. I mean, who wouldn't when they're presented with a glare like that. A scary Komachi is a scary Komachi.

What ensued after that is a sort-of telepathic conversation between the two of us. I don't know how often other siblings do this, but it's a pretty common occurrence between Komachi and I. And no, we're not mindreaders. We just have this pretty much unique language of conversation.

' _Talk to her. Don't you dare mess this up!'_

' _But didn't I already mess up?'_

' _Wh- yes you did. But still, you two need to talk. Just the two of you. No buts.'_

' _But Komachi-"_

Komachi's glare intensified. I guess I have no other choice then.

…

' _Yes ma'am.'_

Komachi smiled at that. Welp, I guess that's compensation enough for the headache that she'll probably cause after I have this 'talk' with Isshiki. If we manage to have a 'talk' that is.

Komachi rose up from her seat and started her trek to the door. As she got there, she said something to Isshiki that I couldn't hear, pulled her so that she (Isshiki) is actually inside the room, and grabbed one of the drinking cans that she's holding. She then gave her a hug, and then left the room, not forgetting to close the door.

And so, we, Isshiki and I, are left on our own.

…

As expected, with how things are between us, no words have been spoken ever since after Komachi's departure. In fact, none has been said even with Komachi around. None that I'm aware of atleast. For what I know, she might be talking to me while I was still asleep. But Komachi didn't mention her, Isshiki, visiting me though. If so, why does it seem that she expected her to be here?

I could let this silence go on for forever. But that isn't what Komachi wants. That isn't what Komachi expected when she gave us this 'space'. And truth be told, I also wanted to talk to her, just to confirm if she's really okay. While she physically looks okay, there are many kinds of damage that can be done to a human being. Besides, being the victim of a crime can be a traumatic experience, much if it's an attempted sexual assault. And her being so close to…

"Y-yo." I greeted her with my usual greeting. And yes, I did stutter.

…

I'm nervous alright?! I mean, the last time we had some semblance of a conversation, it ended up with her crying and running away. Do I even have to right to speak with her?

…

No response.

I guess that answers my question.

Now I'm really tempted to just let the silence go on until she decides to leave the room. But I mustn't give in yet. Not when I haven't confirmed her mental and psychological well-being. This might be the only chance I have, and so, I will make use of it to the best I can. After this, I'll be fine if no conversations happen between us ever again. That's how it supposed to be, if it weren't for the incident.

"Listen, Isshiki-"

"Senpai…"

And there it was. The response.

Well, it's not a response in the truest sense. But it's something right? At least she said something. And that might mean something. And for now, that something is somewhat enough for me. That something might eventually turn into something more. And so, I will be content for now.

…

Due to another episode of my internal monologues, I failed to notice Isshiki closing her distance to me. When she was just beside me, I began to notice more of her. I couldn't notice it from afar, but her eyes were bloody red, as if she shed all the tears that she could shed. Has she been crying this whole time? And she looked disheveled too. Why? It doesn't make sense. Komachi hasn't said anything about her visiting me. And why did Komachi appear like she was expecting her to be here? Like it was normal?

…

Ah. I see now.

She's been here with me this whole time. It just so happened that I woke up when she wasn't around.

…

"Isshiki, I-"

"SENPAI YOU JERK!"

 **The Power of Five - End**

 **[1] Hatoful Boyfriend. Yes. It exists. Google it. And oh, if you're asking, I haven't played it.**

 **[2] Reference to SAO. Basically, what they were about to try in the arcade is the game gear. What they're about to play isn't necessarily SAO though.**

 **And I had to cut it off here. Sorry for another cliffhanger. This chap is supposed to be the last one but I had to cut it due to the length. Again, I made another fluffy flashback to compensate for the drama that this fic brought and will bring I guess? It has been two chapter of no fluff anyway, so the fluff is justified right? And it's not like I wrote it as filler too. It kinda shows the development of the relationship between the two… yeah, I'm just making excuses.**

…

 **Anyways, the next chapter will definitely be the last one. Until then, I hope you don't any unwanted foxes along the way.**

 **And yes.**

 **SENPAI NO BAKA!**


	6. How to (be) Tame(d) (By) A Fox

**How to (Be) Tame(d) (By) A Fox**

"Yahallo Yukinon!"

"Yo."

"Ah. You're already here. Good afternoon Yuigahama-san. And welcome back Hikigaya-kun."

Welcome back indeed. I haven't been in this room for a long time afterall. You see, after waking up from my long slumber (which was on my fifth day on that hospital), I had to stay at the hospital for three more days because of the several tests that have to be conducted on me, all of which were supposed to help me on my road to recovery.

After being discharged from the hospital (which was on my 8th day there), I still have to take time off from anything because, as you'd expect of someone who's been stabbed (literally), I still have to recover even if only partially. I know I may not be normal by society's standard, but by biological standards, I am perfectly normal. Even with these dead-fish eyes of mine.

I'm still human you know? My body still needs to take some time for it to fully recover you know? It's not like I'm some kind of mutant who has a body that can repair itself from almost all kind of damage in just a matter of seconds (even if it would really be awesome if I had such trait, not that I always put myself in harm's way anyway) you knowwww? **[1]**

And so, I have been away from school (and any activities related to it, which includes attending the service club of course) for almost a month. Which is a pretty huge amount of time considering that a school year only lasts for 10 months (at most). That's almost a tenth of the school year that I have already missed.

…

What? I can do proper math if I put my mind into it. Seriously, don't go Yukinoshita on me now.

Anyway, I would have preferred to miss the whole school year altogether. I mean, I have no intentions whatsoever of joining Japan's workforce. **To work is to lose** is my mantra afterall. School is just a venue where society can groom the young ones into becoming a regular functioning member of, welp, you guessed it, SOCIETY. Which isn't necessarily something I'm aiming for. But alas, I cannot just skip school no matter how pointless it may appear to be.

See, my ultimate dream is to become a full-time househusband. And for that to have a chance of becoming reality, I need to go to school.

And would you please stop it with those doubtful eyes of yours? I'm not just spouting some bullshit you know.

…

Who am I talking to again?

Anyways, to continue my point, in order for me to advertise myself as househusband material, I need to build up some credit. By that, I mean credentials. I must be able to advertise myself as someone smart, capable (of doing housework, and satisfying my future wife's _needs_ *wink*), and investment-worthy. If you were a woman who's loaded and has the power to snag any guy as your husband, would you even consider marrying a worthless good-for-nothing? Nope. Nada. 108% no. Even I wouldn't date me if I was a good-for-nothing. And that's saying something considering I truly, wholeheartedly, 108% completely love myself.

And so for that reason, I had to resume going to school.

That and Hiratsuka-sensei threatened to punch me. Specifically on the part of my body that was stabbed. And she would do it more than once. More than twice. More than thrice even! _I'll do it over and over until you've learnt you're lesson_ she said.

Can someone just please take her already? So that she could be physical with someone else? Please?

No?

Then that would mean that I'd be the one taking her!

…

Hmm, come to think of it, having to marry her isn't really a bad thing. I mean, she certainly is beautiful. She's loaded (Pun intended?). She has that car. She has the body of a goddess. And she's got a well-paying job. We even have the same interests. She's definitely waifu-material in my eyes. And if I do marry her, I get to get live my dream of becoming a househusband!

But wait.

Didn't she want me to give up on my dream of becoming a househusband?

Oh, so maybe that's why I'm not really keen on the idea of marrying her.

Welp, back to the drawing board.

….

Which is why I am back here, in this clubroom where I spent most my afterschool club hours for the past year and more. I am here of my own accord. I was not forced to go here. Certainly not by a single sensei. Certainly not because of her threat, or threats rather, nuh-uh-uh.

Jokes aside, let' go back to the present: me being reacquainted with the service club clubroom that, even though I don't want to admit it, has made a place in my heart. A place where I feel that I can be myself. A place where I can find snippets of the genuine thing that I've sought for.

I'm not one to be sentimental. But hey, if you've been away from something that you consider precious, you can't help but feel sappy when you reunite you know? Even I, the one they call the Monster of Logic (though I'm not sure if that still applies to me now), can be emotional too.

...

"I'm back."

* * *

Even with my long absence, things at the club were still as usual. It may have to do with the fact that the two girls have been visiting me while I was still in recovery. But it's not like they come over everyday though. They do visit enough times for me to be able to be up-to-date as to the class lessons (we're on the same year afterall), and the service club. Requests were still coming even with my absence, but they would always consult me whenever the requests became, as Yuigahama would describe it, too deep for the both of them.

The same can't be said for a foxy kouhai of mine though. But that's another story that I am not willing to tell for now.

"So Hikki, how does it feel to be back?" asked the service club's resident bimbo.

"Wonderful. I get to see Totsuka-tan again afterall." was my enthusiastic reply. Unexpectedly, it was met by silence.

Now, I really have no idea why that would be their response. I mean, who wouldn't be glad to see Totsuka? I know right? Totsuka is such a ray of sunshine that it would be criminal to not be enthused by even the sight of him! Certainly Totsuka is enough reason for my enthusiasm just now!

"Gross Hikki." Yuighama finally verbally responded.

"I see that nothing about you has changed." as did Yukinoshita who decided that it was time for her to join in on the conversation. Oh, and I should mention that she said that while massaging her forehead as if she's having a headache.

"H-hey. What's wrong with being glad to be able to see Lovely My Angel Totsuka-tan again?" Honestly, I was hurt by their reactions.

"You've made it even worse!" Yuigahama cried, disappointment even made more apparent on her expression.

"Please stop displaying such deplorable behaviour Hikigaya-kun. It reminds me that even with whatever effort we've put into correcting you, you still haven't improved, and that makes me question my capability." doubled-up Yukinoshita as she donned a much sourer look on her face than usual.

Okay now I'm really hurt. Here I gave them an honest answer and an honest question, yet what they give back to me is this? What is with this two? Didn't they know the philosophy of Equivalent Exchange?

…

Whatever. It's not like I'd be able to change their minds anyway. Even if I give a very compelling argument as to why they're wrong and why I'm right. Seriously, why am I still associated with these two again?

"Yeah yeah. Anyhoo, what was that about me not having changed at all Yukinoshita? It's not like I'd suddenly change just because I've been hospitalized." And it's not like I've been hit in the head. Now if I was hospitalized because of that, I might be questioning myself too.

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Whoa. Yukinoshita accepted my argument. I expected a retort, not agreement! She's… she's confusing me! One minute she's against you, the other she's with you. How am I supposed to understand her?

"But I expected some sort of change from you considering you've been absent for a number of days."

Well, she's not wrong either. Usually, when someone's been away for some time, they might have been some changes that said someone has gone through. Granted, these changes are, most of the time, small ones like a change in hairstyle or mannerisms, but with that someone being gone from your presence in a long while, one can't help but have an image of said someone ingrained on one's brain. Said image will obviously be said someone's self before his/her absence. And so, because of that, there will be changes that will be noticed even if said someone won't.

But, there's a big BUT here.

"Well, even if I did change," not like I did really "it's not like you would notice."

As expected, that statement of mine garnered confusion from both my companions.

"What do you mean?" asked Yukinoshita while slightly tilting her head. _Please don't do that. It's cute and makes my heart skip a beat_.

"Yeah Hikki. What do you mean by that?" followed-up Yuigahama, also slightly tilting her head. Although, it didn't affect me as much as Yukinoshita's because, well, she does it too often that I've become accustomed to it.

But anyway, enough of introspection. Let's give these girls their answer.

"Well, even with my absence, we were still seeing each other right? You two have been visiting me afterall."

At that, both girls' faces went a tinge of red. The reason? Embarrassment probably. Although I don't really get what it is that they should be embarrassed about. It's not like going to someone's house, someone who you probably like, is something to be embarrassed… about…

Well, when you put it that way.

…

I faked a cough hoping that it would clear the awkwardness, and continued on with my point.

"I mean, isn't that just how it is? If you're constantly spending time with another, chances are, you probably wouldn't notice the changes that the other would go through. Take oneself for example. It is an undeniable fact that oneself would be spending 100% of oneself's time with oneself. Now tell me, how often does oneself notice oneself's changes? Not that often I tell you. Oftentimes, another would notice oneself's changes before oneself himself/herself. That is unless if they're really big noticeable changes."

I could have ended it at that. "Like Yukinoshita having development on a certain part of her body." But I just couldn't resist the chance of taking a jab on Yukinoshita's ego. "Or should I say parts?" Such chances don't come along that often afterall.

It took a moment for the jab to sink in. But when it did, oh boy was it satisfying.

Yukinoshita's face became redder, as so did she cover her chest with her hands while giving me, what I think of, the sharpest glare that she could give me. But to me, she appeared like a tiny cat trying its best to scare off its predators. What I meant to say was, instead of looking terrifying, she looked strangely cute. But I won't say that to her. That would just hurt her ego more.

"H-hey Hikki! That's mean!" came Yuigahama to Yukinoshita's defences.

Hey, it's not like what I said was wrong!

But I guess I may have gone too far? Nah. A win is a win, no matter how underhanded the methods one did in order to get it. Hikigaya Hachiman 2 – Yukinoshita Yukino 999,999… Let's not keep track of that shall we?

Yukinoshita cleared her throat loud enough for the rest of the club to hear. That meant that she had something to say.

"Even if I find it unnecessary for you to mention that thing about my body, I kind of see your point."

"Well yeah, I kinda get what you mean Hikki."

Welp, as long as my thoughts get across then.

With that, I deemed the conversation concluded. And so I went back to my usual club activity which was reading a light novel while sipping tea from time to time.

…

Hmm.

"Hey Yukinoshita, did you do something new with the tea?"

* * *

Things in the clubroom have become relatively uneventful after that particular exchange between us. We all went back to our usual activities, me doing you know what, Yukinoshita doing you know what, and Yuigahama doing you know what. Basically just another day at the service club. It's not like something else would happen just because it's my first day here after being gone for an amount of time right?

As if on cue, the clubroom's door suddenly opened without prelude so much so a knock. Now based on those facts, we can narrow down the culprit to two people. Culprit one would be Hiratsuka-sensei. It is a known fact that Hiratsuka-sensei never knocks whenever she enters the clubroom.

However, it is also a known fact that whenever Hiratsuka-sensei enters the room, Yukinoshita would say ' _Hiratsuka-sensei, please knock'._

"Yahallo!" Another known fact is that Hiratsuka-sensei never greets anyone with that god-awful excuse of a greeting. Can you just imagine what would happen if she does? Utter chaos I would say!

And so, we can finally trim it down to one culprit which is none other than…

"Yahallo Iroha-chan! It's been a while."

"It's been a while indeed. Good afternoon Ishikki-san. Come, please take a seat."

…my one and only foxy kouhai, Isshiki Iroha.

After the greetings though, something I could classify as strange happened. Even after Yukinoshita offered Isshiki a seat, she didn't budge from where she's standing, which is at the clubroom's entrance, wearing a cheerful smile on her face. I'd say strange because she'd always take such offer wholeheartedly.

That made us stare confusingly at the fox, which seemingly had no effect on her. Said fox just stood there seemingly unfazed. If I were her, I would get antsy because of the attention. A moment after, the stare of the two girls were transferred as if I would have the one answer to the theoretical question. _I'm sorry_ _girls but as much I want shed light to you, I cannot for I have no explanation for the fox's current action._

"Iroha-chan?" voiced out Yuigahama. I presume that she did so to question the fox about her behaviour. _Such brave soul!_

But then it hit me.

I may actually know the reason for the fox's action.

It's simple actually.

…

With a sheepish smile on my face, I looked at the fox and voiced out "Y-yo."

See, that is what was missing. I haven't actually greeted her yet.

"Finally. I was starting to think that I'd be standing here forever you know?" said the fox, ending it with a pout. _H-hey. At least I actually greeted you. And it's not like you'd actually stand there forever should I haven't right?_

…

Yeah, she might really do that.

"But anyway, Yahallo once again Yuigahama-senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai. It really has been a while hasn't it?" said Isshiki as she finally entered the clubroom.

And thus, club activities have resumed once again, albeit with the addition of the sly fox.

…

Ha.

As if!

Note to self: whenever the fox's involved, you can bet your ass that it won't be like usual.

"Uhm, Isshiki?" I whispered to her.

"Yes _Hachiman?"_ she replied in a sweet voice.

" _Hachiman? Did Iroha-chan call Hikki Hachiman?"_

"…"

…

"Why are you sitting there?" I whispered to her once again.

"Hm? Isn't it expected for the girlfriend to seat besides her boyfriend whenever they can?" _Oi! Shhh shhh! Girlfriend?! What bullshit are you spouting?! Who knows what ideas you can plant into the minds of these girls right here!?_

…

I know. I know. It's not exactly bullshit. But if I remember correctly, I really haven't agreed on becoming her boyfriend. What I agreed upon though is that we could be considered exclusively dating.

…

Hey, it's an entirely different relationship from that of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship! Like, for one, the former is kinda like just testing the waters, pretty much entering a relationship without commitment. The latter is pretty much like a done deal, it requires commitment.

….

Yeah, I don't believe myself either.

…

" _So they're like that now huh? I guess that we should have seen it coming ne Yukinon?"_

"… _yeah."_

…

Sigh. I was hoping that I won't have to do this anytime soon. But, well, that's just wishful thinking. Ever since that time, I have known that this moment would come. I've been putting it on hold for quite a while now even. I know that it was pretty bratty of Isshiki to do this here and now, but I can somehow understand the reasoning for her actions. I'm pretty sure she's aware of the girls' affection for me. She's getting pretty impatient. Maybe insecure. She just wants me to clear things up already.

While it is true that I am not obligated to explain anything to them, I personally feel that they should know. They're one of the few people that I've open my heart to, even if just slightly. And needless to say, they have done the same to me too.

I am not their property yes. I am allowed to date anyone who I want to. Heck, I am allowed to not date at all. I am not in anyway obligated to these two girls.

…

But, and I know Isshiki knows this too…

I cannot just let these girls be out of the loop.

It 's the reason why Isshiki is here.

"Let me-."

"Uh-uhm. Hachiman?"

…

"Right. Let us explain."

* * *

"Isshiki, I-"

"SENPAI YOU JERK!"

Have you ever been put in a situation where you have no idea how to act? I've been. Countless times by now when I think about it. Surely by having such experience I would know how to act in accordance to the situation that has been to me right now, right? Well, that's beautiful irony of it. No matter how many times you've put into such situations, no amount of experience will teach you what to do, how to act, how to react.

Just like now. I'm not certain as to how to react to the actions that a certain kouhai of mine have committed. I mean, am I supposed to apologize to her since she's pretty mad at me? She did slap me just now, which is pretty much an indication that she's mad at me. Or am I supposed to comfort her because she's crying? While she may not shedding actual tears (probably she already cried them all), that sobbing of hers tells it all. I mean, whenever Komachi is crying, as the aspiring perfect Onii-chan that I am, I do what I can to be able to comfort her. Or am I supposed to hug her back? Because, as of now, Issshiki is tightly hugging my frame, seemingly afraid of letting me go.

They often say that having more is better. Having more is merrier. And while what they say isn't wrong, it's not like it is always right either. Having more certainly isn't always better. Take multiple choices exams for example. Wouldn't it be better if there were lesser choices? The chance of getting (hint: guessing) the correct answer is higher the fewer choices there are. Now, what does that say about having more?

Being presented with multiple choices of actions is a grey area. It's great when all of the choices are correct. It's less when only a few of the choices are correct. It's worst when only one of them is the right one (there has to be alteast one correct choice; what's the point in giving choices if none of them were correct right?).

And it's not like going with all choices is the correct way to respond either. Aside from investing more of your time and putting more of your effort, should there be only one correct choice, the end result will never be positive. At best, it would be neutral.

But unless 'not doing anything' is one of the choices, inaction isn't exactly better than possibly making the wrong choice. And that's why I have to take action now. Even if I don't know exactly what I should do.

Maybe I should just let my instincts take in?

…

"Isshiki, I'm back."

…

"…Welcome back Senpai."

* * *

"Isshiki, I'm sorry." I said to the one still hugging my frame.

Such statement made the girl look up to me.

"Hm? What for?" she asked with curious eyes. Even with the disheveled look she had, I cannot deny that she looked cute.

…

She was spot on with her question though. I mean, what am I exactly sorry for though? Am I sorry because I practically 'broke' up with her? Or something?

…

I really don't know exactly.

"Well, I don't know. It just felt like I had to say it."

I decided that I should just come clean with it, consequences be damned. It's not like I'll be losing anything anymore right?

…

At that, Isshiki finally let go of me. She then relocated herself, seated on the edge of the hospital bed that I was laid on.

While looking towards the room's window, she said "I don't think there's anything that you should be sorry for Senpai."

…

I… I don't know what to say to that.

"Well, except for almost dying in front of me." She added, giving me a brief smile "But you already said you're sorry for that." And she once again directed towards the window.

…

"Isshiki-" I tried reaching out to her.

"Hold it Senpai. I really mean it. There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Do I really have nothing to be sorry for? Or was she just saying that because she thinks that she's the one who should be sorry? Just because one party is guilty doesn't make other the guiltless right?

…

But as of earlier, when I apologized, I really didn't what I was sorry for. Does that mean that I'm guiltless afterall?

"Ever since that day, I've been thinking about things. Things like, if I have been more honest with you, would things have gone differently?"

Not really.I am as guilty as Isshiki is.

"I have been unfair to you. Maybe even to the both of us."

I really haven't been honest either. To myself. To her. To everyone.

"You were right about the 'dates' not being about Hayama-senpai. They never were. They were an excuse for me to be able to spend more time with you… with just you."

Well, it's true that I honestly think that I don't deserve. In fact, I think that I don't deserve anybody.

"And the sad thing was, even though I've been straightforward with other things that involved you, I never had the courage to just straighten it up you know? Was it because of my pride? Was it something else?"

But even so, I wanted to give myself a try. What I think and what I feel won't always be the same. There will be times when what I say, what I think, what I do won't agree with each other.

"So I kept on wearing that façade hoping that one day, you'd catch wind of what I'm actually doing. And as expected, you did. Although I'm not really sure exactly when you did."

Maybe it's time for me to open my doors again?

"After that, I had hoped that you'd take advantage of the circumstance. But that was only wishful thinking on my part. We're talking about you afterall."

…

" _I want something genuine._ That's what you said right? What you desire? And what I gave you wasn't anywhere close to it."

I want something genuine. It's a phrase that has haunted me, maybe for years now. I've had enough of lies, deceit, pretending. I just wanted to things to be real. I just wanted to truly understand. I just wanted to truly know what it is that I am. What it is I am to this world. What it is that I am to them.

"But know this Hikigaya Hachiman, my feelings for you. They're real. I don't care how you interpret them. I don't care how you would handle them. It's only fair after what I've done to you."

…

"I know that I can't take back what I did. I can only hope that you'd completely forgive. Meeting you was one thing. Spending time with you was another. Losing you forever is something I don' want to go through.

Senpai… is it too much of me to ask that we start over again?"

But can we, Isshiki and I just start over again?

"I… I don't think we can just start over again Isshiki."

No. I don't think so.

But that doesn't mean that we can't start something new right?

"But I'm willing to give us a try... to try something new."

* * *

"Aren't you happy that they took it better that we thought they would?"

…well, they did take it better than I expected. I was expecting a little more drama, that they would question the 'genuineness' of our relationship. And while they did, I was expecting even more. That might just be my pessimism though.

"Oh come on Senpai. You can't seriously still be mad at me."

But just because things went smoother than I thought they would be doesn't mean that the fox automatically a get-out-of-jail card for the fiasco that she caused. I mean, ok. It's great that we were able to handle that situation. But what if things didn't go the way they were? I'd possibly break two bonds, or even three!

We could have absolutely avoided all that risk if she just told me that she was planning to do this today.

"Y-You could have told me beforehand!" I blurted at her "And what, you're calling me Senpai again now? You were so steadfast in calling me Hachiman earlier you know?" and some more. If you'd ask me where that came from, I'd answer you with ' _I don't know. Ask the author'._

…

"But I've waited long enough! You can't just make me wait forever you knoowww?"

A-aahh, well… she's not wrong. I may have hoped that I could put this on hold for like, and indefinite amount of time. Ehe.

"And I thought that maybe you don't want me calling you that... so…" she meekly added. H-hey! You were so brave and stubborn earlier though! Don't go tsundere on me now!

…

But I suppose I understand her. I didn't exactly give her my approval of her calling me that. But it's not like I don't approve of it either. Rather,

"It's fine. You can call me whatever you want."

And it's true. In fact, I don't care what she calls me. She's been calling me Senpai for who knows how long. Did I bat an eye? No. So why should I start now?

Annndddd before you accuse me of being apathetic and non-romantic, lets me stop you there. The point of letting her call me whatever she wants isn't solely because I don't care. It has also to do with giving to what she wants.

"Is that so? Can I call you Darling?"

…uhmm.

Okay, maybe I do care a little about what she calls me. I just cannot, for the life of me, let her call me that. It's just to… ughhhhhh.

"Please, not anything cheesy." I pleaded to her.

Isshiki pouted at that. Oh come on, please?

"Fiiiiinnee… I guess Hachiman will do then." _Thank you!_

…

"So, will you be calling me by my name too?"

"Hmm? Don't I call you by your name already?"

Isshiki gave me a disappointed look at that. What? It's not like what I said was wrong though. What did I do to be given such look?

"Silly. I mean my given name. Since, you know. We're already dating now. Truly dating."

O-oh. So that's what she meant. Ahah.

…

Well, it's a pretty common phenomenon for couples to call each other by their given names. But is that enough of a reason for me to call her by her name? From what I gather, we two aren't exactly normal people. And by that logic, I am not expected to follow the norm right?

"Hmm… nah, I think My Sly Fox fits you better."

"Hh-hey! Senpai you jerk!"

 **How to (Be) Tame(d) (by) A Fox – End.**

 **[1] Reference to X-men's Wolverine.**

 **And that's a wrap. I can't believe writing this piece took me months. In all honesty, I thought of just about ending this at chapter 3 (A Tale of Three Phases). It seemed like a good ending then and there. But it also presented opportunities for me to write more. And so, here we are ending at chapter 6.**

 **To be honest, I wasn't really that enthusiastic about writing this chapter. I mean, pretty much everything's been revealed in the past chapter and all we needed was a wrap-up chapter. There's practically nothing for me to write about. And I'm not one to just write a chapter just for wrap-up purposes. That would take like what, 2k words or less? I just can't find it in me to write just 2k or less words for a chapter.**

 **And so, that explains the somewhat fluff intros. But it's not like it's entirely fluff right? They're still kind relevant to the story overall. And I know, I know. They're pretty OOC here. Especially Isshiki. But if there's one thing I've learned reading lots of fanfics, it is that story characters can be people too. They are not just one-dimensional characters. They can have development too.**

…

 **Welp, that's it. Hope you enjoyed the conclusion although I bet that you already saw it coming and were just waiting for the execution. Until next time!**


End file.
